The Spy Who Loved Me
by nic98ole
Summary: It's not easy being a brand new spy. Especially when you're in love with your partner. Cargan/Kames. R&R!
1. A Spy for a Spy

I think I'm turning into a BTR writer because that's all that I seem to be writing about nowadays. And I still have a bunch of ideas for other stories that include the guys and other characters that we know and love. Well, I hope you all enjoy this fic! And hopefully give me some feedback later on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>It was more difficult to be the assistant of a spy instead of the spy himself. Especially when you had a major crush on them like I did. But what was not to like about Logan? He was smart, he was handsome, he was a real nice guy. And he could take out three goons with only one hand. Man, he was absolutely perfect. And as much as I liked him, I could never be with him. Being in the Agency was a serious job. You shouldn't get attached to people when you weren't sure if the next mission that you go on will be your last. And that was an ideal that Logan followed strictly.<p>

But it still didn't keep me from falling in love with him.

"Carlos, you're making a mess," James called out and I looked down at my hand to find that the water I was pouring into the glass was more than overflowing, the water pooling around the glass and spreading out through the table. My hand shook and then I placed the jug down, grabbing a towel and wiping up the spilled mess. I heard James laugh and then he came over, grabbing a towel himself and helping me clean up. "Thinking about Logan again?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're always like this when you have your mind on him," he chuckled and I blushed.

"So? You always act funny whenever Kendall was around," I said and James blushed as well before giving a small pout.

"I don't like him like that. I don't know what you're talking about," James said and continued to mop up and I smiled. If it was obvious that I had a crush on Logan, it was more than obvious that James had a crush on Kendall. Kendall Knight was one of the best spies in the agency and always knew how to execute a strategic plan. And James was as head over heels in love with his superior as I was with mine. But he was in denial. They usually had a couple of fights here and there, mostly because James always had something snarky to say about Kendall's other assistant, Jo. But in the end, Kendall would be the one to make James smile again.

The doors opened and in walked Logan, dressed in his usual clean suit and tie and a couple of papers in hand. He walked over to the two of us and looked down at the spilled mess before looking up at me and sighed.

"Honestly Carlos, you need to have more concentration," Logan sighed and I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry Logan," I said quietly and Logan sighed once more, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, accidents happen," he said softly and comforting and I couldn't help but blush again. He slid the papers into my trembling hand, "I don't suppose you could translate these messages from the RCT, can you?"

"Sure," I said and he smiled, the dimples that he was usually embarrassed about prominent against his skin. He looked over at James.

"By the way, Kendall wants you to go and get some papers from Agent 76 for him,"

"Can't he do it?" James groaned and Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I'll just tell Jo-"

James was already running out of the room to go find Agent 76 and Logan smiled at his trickery and looked over at the spilled mess once more before grabbing a towel and continuing to clean up.

"Y-You don't have to. I'll get it up,"

"It's fine. I'm not needed in the operation room anytime soon,"

". . .So. . .how did your last mission go?" I asked, taking the opportunity to be able to talk to Logan without any distractions or interruptions. To get to know him and so he can know me better. To just talk like there was nothing in the world that could bother us.

"The client's request was a bit ridiculous honestly," he scoffed, "It feels like I don't even go on any real missions anymore. Most of these problems could be solved on their own,"

"But it must be fun though,"

"Spying is very serious Carlos. You shouldn't think it's a game," he said sternly and I gulped. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. "But I suppose the thrill of it is. . .exciting,"

"M-Maybe I could be a spy someday,"

"I wouldn't recommend you for it," he said without looking at me and I frowned.

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt,"

". . .Yeah, that's pretty much what you're setting yourself up for, right?"

"But. . .I don't want you to get hurt. You couldn't handle the stress of the spy life,"

"Yes I could!" I shouted and he looked up at me and I glanced down. I'm not a baby. Everyone here treats me like I'm some little kid. I can take care of myself, honest. I just needed a chance. Someone just give me a chance to prove myself. The door opened once more and in stepped one of the Chief's assistants. She gestured towards the hallway, looking at Logan.

"The Chief wishes to see you in his office," she then glanced at me, "and you should bring him along with you,"

Logan looked at her then at me confused, dropping the towel and giving me a gentle nudge forward. I looked back at him and he continued to nudge me along the hallway, past the various agents and assistants that carried their paperwork and information. Past all of the intelligence gatherers and the people that constructed the amazing spy gadgets that I wish I could be able to use. But I was just an office boy, I didn't even speak to the other people in the divisions of the Agency. In fact, the only people I talked to on a daily basis was James and Logan. I didn't even know where the Chief's office was.

Or who the Chief even is.

The woman led us down a different hallway, the walls a dark maroon and the tile that was in other hallways being replaced with the softening carpet that made imprints as we walked through it. And at the end of the hallway was a large portrait of a man standing in a gray suit, hands behind his back and staring straight ahead. The woman placed her hand on the painting and it moved aside, revealing another room on the other side of the wall.

It was large with leather couches situated in a square in the middle. And a rosewood desk with a large chair behind it was near some more paintings that maybe led to other passageways. Books and books adorned the walls that weren't covered in artwork and the entire room gave off a home-like feel. A feel of just being in the room made you intelligent. Kendall and James were sitting on a couch as well, both of their eyes moving to us when we walked in. James smiled and went over to pull me into a hug while Logan went to Kendall to discuss the matter at hand.

"Do you know what's going on?" James whispered to me and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's not anything bad, is it?"

"Well, if it was serious we wouldn't be here," James said and I nodded. He was right; most of the assistants didn't even know when missions were happening. We were in our own little sector and completely cut off from everyone else.

"Everyone is here sir," the woman replied and the painting swooped shut. The large chair swiveled around and in it was a tall, skinny man. He looked over at me and James and motioned for us to take a seat on one of the couches before he continued to speak.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he started out calmly.

"Good afternoon, Chief," Kendall and Logan both said in unison and me and James mumbled a good afternoon a few seconds afterwords. The Chief made a small smile and pressed a button that was on the desk, one of the bookcases on the wall flipping over revealing a screen and startling James. Kendall rolled his eyes and James just gave a small scowl and pout. The screen projected pictures of three girls on the screen, each with cell phones and discussing about something.

"These three ladies, Jennifer Hills, Jennifer Barista, and Jennifer Collin, have recently disappeared and at the time, each were carrying government software and military intelligence that were meant to reach RCT,"

"Are they one of our own?" Kendall asked and the man shook his head no.

"They come from the CIA. Somehow their identities managed to get released and were taken hostage by an unknown corporation. Our intelligence gatherers believe that it may have been a man named Jett Stetson, who have worked along side the women, that staged the entire operation. For what reason, we're not sure,"

"So you want us to find them and take out this Stetson guy?" Kendall asked and the man shook his head again.

"I'm afraid that would be quite difficult. The CIA is only using us as a sort of scouting unit. As soon as they sniff out a lead, our service is done. But in turn, their agents that decided to take the case has either been assassinated or disappeared without a trace,"

I gulped. I didn't want Logan taking this case. I didn't want him to get hurt. Logan continued to stare ahead, the screen changing to a picture of a man most likely the one that they were after. Logan then glanced over at me and back at the Chief.

"So why are mine and Kendall's assistants here to know about this mission?" Logan asked and I glanced down. I hated that distant and formal attitude he always used when speaking to superiors. I was Carlos the assistant that had problems concentrating when we were alone and just another assistant that worked here when he was with others.

". . .The CIA is asking for four agents to look into this case. And as irritable as it may be, none of our agents want to reside over the case," the Chief grumbled. I couldn't blame them. You didn't know if you were going to be killed on a mission. This case made it seem like you'll most likely get killed or end up disappearing off the face of the earth, "and you two are our best in the Agency. But it looks like we may need to train some more agents to take over the case along with you two,"

Kendall's and Logan's eyes widened the same time James's jaw started to gape.

"Are you saying that me and Carlos are being promoted! We get to be spies too?" James said with a big grin. He leaned back in the couch, "Oh man, this is so cool!"

"Chief, are you sure about this? Not doubting you decision or anything like that-" Logan began to spoke up but the Chief held out his hand to pause him.

"Well why not? They're familiar with spy work since they handle all of your mission studies, you are familiar with them so the partnership will be easy. They just need some combat training and everything will be alright. And if they do well, they could become permanent agent residents,"

"Do we get catsuits? I want mine jet black," James continued to chirp. Wow, I never even seen him get this excited. But then again, he was always enthusiastic about being an agent. He was more upset that he was just restrained to office life instead of traveling and beating up bad guys. But then it clicked. This was the one chance that I needed. I can show Logan I'm good enough to be a spy. And since we're on the mission together, we could be able to spend more time.

This was perfect.

"I'm sorry Chief, but I-"

"Stetson is usually seen hanging around the New Town Club between the hours of 12 and 3 am. I want these two trained and prepared before the first infiltration," the Chief cut off Logan and then turned in his chair. Logan opened his mouth and then closed it, standing up from his seat and then giving a curt bow before leaving. Kendall did the same and quickly followed right after the retreating spy as me and James left a few seconds later.

"I can see it now. The name's Diamond. James Diamond. And Jo didn't get the promotion! Oh I am so going to be gloating about this when I see her," James said with a snicker and then looked at my normal smile, "and now you get more time with Logan. You should make a move,"

"Logan doesn't even want me to be a spy though,"

"Well he can't say no to the Chief. So he's just going to have to suck it up," James said with a shrug and continued to go on about his spy fantasy. I'm going to prove myself to Logan. He's not going to see me like a kid anymore. He's going to see me like a spy. An adult and well mature spy.

And maybe then, he'll change his mind.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the beginning of the story. And the chapters are going to be alternating between Carlos and James's POV so like odd chapters are Carlos and even chapters are James. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of another BTR fic and please review! And also give me any constructive criticism if I need it!<p> 


	2. Spy in Training

As always, I update fast with new stories. And I'm so glad to see all of the positive feedback for the first chapter alone! Thanks to Gotta Live it Big Time, SimplyAnonymous101, abby123, Little Miss Bea, BTRfanatic19, MaddyB3, RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway, hahippy, Mandithewriter, BreakinDawn, comics lover, sum1cooler, gameboy33349, CheekyBrunette and Nobody Else Just Me for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And remember, odds are Carlos and evens are James POV.

P.S. to BreakinDawn: You might like 'State of Mind'.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. I'm going to be a spy. I'm going to be able to travel the world. To be able to use the cool gadgets, beat up the villain and their goons, save the world and make out with a hot lady. Or in my case, a hot blond spy.<p>

Too bad Kendall's being a total bitch about it and ruining all the fun.

Kendall and Logan were completely against me and Carlos becoming their partners for the mission. And while Logan was passively trying to get Carlos to change his mind on the mission, Kendall was beating me in the head about how difficult spy life was. Hmph, he probably wouldn't say anything if Jo got the offer. But she didn't, so he's going to have to take what he gets.

"You're not focusing. You need to react a lot quicker than that if you want to stay alive," Kendall scolded me again for what felt like the twentieth time during training. I groaned and stretched my arms.

"Look, I know how to fight someone when the time is-" Kendall gave me a swift kick to the stomach and I lurched over in pain, holding the possibly bruised area. I looked up at him and glared, "What the hell! I wasn't ready!"

"That's the idea. The assassins and goons are not going to wait for you to 'get ready'," Kendall said sharply and I straightened up again, hands curled into fists. I waited and then threw a punch. Kendall grabbed my wrist, pulled me close and flipped me over his back and I landed on the ground with a loud thud. I looked up at him from my position on the floor.

"Okay, you're doing this on purpose,"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked innocently and I pointed over at Logan and Carlos. Logan was doing a hands-on approach, his hands lightly gripping Carlos' wrists and moving the hands to show Carlos how to defend himself. Carlos was blushing as red as could be as his superior positioned his waist to get a better stance. Kendall looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

"You need to know how to fight someone and I'm teaching you how my superior taught me,"

"Well your superior was a dick," I groaned out, feeling a sharp pain in my back and Kendall scoffed, pulling me up onto my feet. "Why can't we just use guns anyways?"

"Guns are reserved only for the Beta Unit. Besides, you wouldn't be able to shoot someone quick enough without getting shot yourself,"

"Can you shoot a gun?"

"Yes,"

"Then why can't you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

Kendall stared at me before walking over to a crate and opening it, pulling out one of the Beta Unit training guns. It was large and silver, but I don't think it was loaded with any bullets. At least I hope it wasn't. Kendall tossed the gun at me and I caught it, fumbling around with it to get a better hold.

"Try and shoot me," he ordered and I gulped, unsure of what to do. I lifted the gun quickly but Kendall kicked it out of my hands, gave another kick square across my face and knocking me down, then caught the gun and removed the slide, disabling it and tossing it off to the side. He looked down at me and shook his head. "That's the reason why you shouldn't need a gun,"

"If you weren't so cute I'd-" I started to mumble and Kendall leaned in closer.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Didn't think so," Kendall said smartly and reached out a hand to help me up. I stared at it for a quick second, then swung my leg behind his feet and tripping him, making him land on the ground right beside me. I jumped up and smirked down at him.

"'Agency Rule #15: Don't ever let your guard down'. Not so fun, is it?" I said with a smile and Kendall swung his legs to make me trip again. He jumped back up onto his feet and smiled.

"'Agency Rule #14: Don't take time to gloat'," he recited and I frowned. That was it.

I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, us rolling around on the dark floor trying to pin the other person down and achieve dominance. Kendall was never like this before, was he that determined to make sure I didn't become a spy? He was always suave and sophisticated, not obnoxious and controlling. But I wasn't going to let him win this fight. I was going to show him I can be just as strong as he was. He wasn't going to scare me.

But then he slammed my head hard down on the ground, pinning my hands above my throbbing head and straddling my waist, smirking down at me. I groaned both in pain and in defeat. Why couldn't he train me like Logan was? At least he wasn't beating the crap out of Carlos every five minutes. He leaned his head in, the scent of mint and maple syrup lingering on his breath and tickling my nose. "I'm impressed. Usually, someone would quit by now. But I suppose you're just too stubborn to do that,"

I raised my head up slightly so the tips of our noses brushed with each other, lips dangerously close.

"Spies don't give up so easy. I could handle any kind of challenge you throw at me," I whispered and he smirked.

"Is that so? I like challenges," he said and I smirked back. He was so flirting with me. I knew all Agents didn't follow that stupid policy.

"Maybe tonight we can have a little challenge of our own," I said, my voice getting low and eyelids fluttering. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Challenge like what?"

"How fast we can get into the bed," I whispered and Kendall stared down at me, expression blank. He released his grip and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Policy states that Agents are not to have romantic relations with others in the Agency," he said and I sat up, mouth gaping.

"You were flirting with me just now-"

"That wasn't flirting, that was small talk,"

Small talk my ass. You don't get that close to someone's face just to make small talk. I crossed my arms and pouted. Kendall crossed his arms as well, looking down at me like he was unsure of what to do. "I guess we're done for the day. I need you to type up some mission studies for me and deliver paperwork to Mary-"

"No," I stated and he glanced at me.

"You're my assistant-"

"Not anymore," I gritted through my teeth, standing up and raising my hands curled into fists. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be a spy. And I'm not going to let you treat me like some punching bag,"

Kendall looked at me for a while before raising his own hands into fists and getting into a stance, staring me down. He made a quick dash, leg swinging out and I ducked, swinging my own leg out to trip him. He jumped and struck out swinging his fists with me blocking each jab with my forearms. I couldn't land a hit on him though, he kept moving too quick. I either had to get him in a position where he couldn't move or speed up my own attack. Kendall made another quick kick and I grabbed his ankle, twisting it and flinging him off to the side. He caught himself before he fell onto the ground and flipped back, trying to land a fist onto me and I continued to block him.

We continued just like that, blocking and trying to hit each other. Or at least last long enough until the other person quit. Kendall was getting tired, he was moving more slower and slower, sweat starting to mat up his blonde hair and dirty up his white shirt. I probably didn't look any better, I felt my black shirt clinging to each and every sore muscle on my sweaty body. Kendall wiped at his forehead, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling the white material over his head and revealing the pink and well toned hot flesh. I stopped and stared, watching his stomach and the outlining of muscle, taking in all that the blond spy was showing.

And I reached over and pulled my shirt off too, dropping it down to the floor and the cool air of the training room hitting my body more clearly and creating goosebumps on my skin.

The next few moments was just us staring at each other, Kendall eating up the eye candy and me doing the same thing in response. He so likes me. He so wants me in bed. I so beat Jo. This is so going to be another thing to gloat about for sure. Kendall shook his head all of a sudden and charged at me and I grabbed him and threw him to the floor, pinning him like he pinned me. He stared at me, eyes livid and his nostrils flared from embarrassment. Probably didn't expect me to turn the tables on him so quickly. But at the same time, us on the dirty floor of the cold training room, shirtless and covered in sweat and me on top straddling his skinny waist completely turned me on. And the way he was blushing, the first time I saw him blush at anything, said the exact same thing.

"Uh. . .you guys?" Carlos' voice piped up and we both glanced over at the two other people in the room who were staring at us with confused expressions. Kendall shoved me off of him and looked down at me then back up at Logan pleadingly.

"We. . .I. . .he. . .it just got really hot,"

"Apparently," Logan said dryly and Kendall blushed.

"It's not what it looks like,"

". . .Right. . .just remember the policy," Logan said sternly and I could see Carlos getting visibly upset. Too bad Logan wasn't as easy to sexually manipulate as Kendall was.

Sexually manipulate? Ooh, that even sounds like what a spy does. I am so perfect for this job.

Kendall threw back on his shirt and followed Logan up the solid steel stairs to most likely explain his probably hormone-charged training while Carlos walked over to me, tossing a white towel at me and tapping his thumb on his half-drunken water bottle.

"So you looked like you had fun," Carlos said politely and I rolled my eyes.

"Fun? He's been throwing me around the room like a rag doll for the past few hours and then has the nerves to say he wasn't flirting with me?" I scoffed, "he so likes me. Just doesn't want to admit it,"

"It's policy, he can't do it,"

"I saw you had fun yourself. Logan getting touchy-feely?" I asked and Carlos blushed before giving a shy smile.

"It-it wasn't anything. He was just training me like any spy would,"

"Well then he would have been knocking the stuffing out of you too. He must think you're too cute to hit,"

Carlos blushed and jutted out his lip, embarrassed.

"He doesn't think that. He's too professional,"

"Well if I can break Kendall, then you can break Logan. Use your childlike cuteness and innocence to your advantage," I explained and Carlos blushed once more.

". . .I'm not going to manipulate him,"

"Manipulation is a spy's job,"

"Maybe a rogue one's,"

I smiled, getting up to my feet and gently patting him on the back and nudging him up the stairs. Carlos wasn't going to make any moves on Logan just yet, he was too innocent for that.

So it looks like I'll have to do it for him.

* * *

><p>Well, that marks the end of the second chapter and now it's off to go and write the third chapter, which will probably be up this week as well, seeing as though my last day of school is in two days. Which will give me plenty of time to write! So anyways, please review and give me your take on this chapter! Or give constructive criticism if you think it can be better! It's nice to hear back!<p> 


	3. Partners

And here's the next chapter ready for reading. I actually rewrote the chapter and think this is probably the better rewrite. And I'm juggling another story that's not too out there in the world of BTR fandom, but I'll try to keep up with them both. Well, thanks for Michelle550, Lil Boy Monster, gagsporty7, sum1cooler, MaddyB3, BreakinDawn, CheekyBrunette, Nobody Else Just Me, FluffySnowflake, weird 707, kuroshiro28 and hahippy for the reviews, favs and alerts! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>I rocked back and forth on my heels, watching Logan closely as he took a sip of coffee brewed by me. He wrinkled his nose and hummed, smile slowly forming on his face.<p>

"Not bad. You're getting better at this," he complimented and I smiled, twirling my fingers in the fabric of my shirt and taking a seat next to him. He pushed aside a couple of photographs of the women we were supposed to be looking for and then a layout of the entire club so me and James wouldn't get lost if we had to escape. But what could happen? It couldn't be swarming with goons, just normal people that wanted to have a good time. Logan pointed to one of the portraits. "Jennifer Barista was the first to be kidnapped, and at the time of her abduction, she was carrying prototype weaponry intended for the RCT. If that technology fell into the wrong hands. . .it could be dangerous,"

". . .But we're concerned about her safety too, right?"

"It's our job to secure the weapon before we think about finding her," Logan said plainly, shuffling through his notes and I leaned back into the chair. How could anyone put someone's life last on their agenda? But that was what spies did, they needed to keep a professional exterior and not let any emotions get out. Logan was always sophisticated and quiet, listening instead of making the conversations between me and him. Kendall was charismatic with everyone in the Agency, though still keeping his private life a complete mystery to our imaginations (and it drove James nuts).

Maybe I wasn't meant to be a spy, I wore my heart on my sleeve.

James walked into the small office room, eyes flickering over to me and Logan with curiosity. He took a seat across from Logan and leaned his chin upon his palm, smiling devilishly at the spy who looked at him with a confused and cautious glance.

". . .Logan?" James asked.

"Yes, James?"

"Someone likes you," he said and I shifted in my seat, heart beginning to beat ridiculously fast and I shot a glare at the smiling brunette.

"I see," Logan said and continued to look through his notes. James quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you hear me? Someone likes you. And here's a hint, they're adorable,"

"I heard what you said. I'm also pretty sure that the person has heard of the policy that states-"

"'Agents are not to have romantic relations with other residents in the Agency' blah, blah, blah," James quoted with a roll of the eyes, "I'm pretty sure you'd like this person if you knew who it was,"

"James. . ." I barely whispered and James glanced over at me before back at Logan.

"I'm not going to break policy over this, James. People have confessed their feelings for me and I've turned them down, just as I would this person,"

"Are you sure about that?" James asked with a raised eyebrow and Logan shook his head. Great, he basically rejected me without me even asking. I started to slink low into my seat, fingers lightly grasping the glass in front of me and I let out a deep sigh. "Logan, you wouldn't want to hurt Carlos, would you?"

". . .What are you talking about?" Logan asked and James smiled.

"Let's say Carlos was the one that asked you on a date. Would you turn him down?" he asked and Logan looked over at me and I turned my head. I hope he doesn't know I like him. I already feel humiliated from James asking him these kinds of questions. But at the same time, I was curious about what his thoughts were about the policy. I wasn't even sure myself why the policy even existed, not even romantic interactions were allowed. Logan tapped his chin, eyes sparkling at me.

". . .I. . .Carlos wouldn't ask such a thing,"

"Well he would," James snapped and I shot him another glare. Logan gulped, looking around the room and I realized it was the first time that I ever saw him looking panicked. He drummed his fingers on the white table, biting his lip.

"I. . .maybe. . .James, why are you asking this?"

"Stop avoiding the question. Would you turn Carlos down?" James asked with a frown and Logan began to glare at him back.

"It's against policy-"

"Will you just shut up about the policy and answer it honestly?" James snapped again. Logan bit his lip harder, his cheeks turning a dark pink. His heart was probably beating as fast as mine, me just waiting for the answer that I wanted to hear. I wanted to know if there really was a chance. Maybe if he retired or if he became an office boy too, I'd gladly quit if I knew I could be with Logan.

But I wasn't sure he would do the same for me.

Kendall walked into the room and Logan shot up from his seat, pointing at James.

"Take your assistant somewhere else, he's disrupting Carlos' briefing on the infiltration,"

"You are so full of shit!" James shouted, slamming his hands on the table, "You like Carlos! Admit it!"

"James, that's enough," Kendall said, placing a firm hand on James' shoulder, but James pushed it away.

"No, he's acting like a total douche when he _knows _he likes Carlos. Just like you're being a total tease by saying you don't like me,"

". . .I think you need to lie down," Kendall said with a blush, trying to push James out of the room. James shoved the blond away again.

"I'm not sick! I'm telling the truth, both of you are being so-"

"You shouldn't be an Agent if you're going to be so emotional and petty about things," Logan said with a scowl and James growled, lunging at Logan. Logan quickly grabbed his arm and flung James into the wall, knocking the notes and tack pins off of the wall. James groaned, holding his side and the back of his head.

"You dick," James gritted out and Logan crossed his arms. I stood up, walking over to James and bending down to touch the sensitive part of his head.

"Do you need ice?" I asked and James nodded. I stood up and glanced at the two spies watching me with eyebrows raised and I crossed my arms myself, "Look, whether you like it or not, we're working on this case together. We need to be a team, not throwing each other in walls,"

"Well teammates don't accuse each other of such ridiculous things," Logan scoffed and I bit my lip. He noticed the change in my face and held his hands out, "Oh Carlos, I didn't mean it like that. You're a really sweet boy-"

"You. Like. Him. You baby him more than any Agent does over their assistant. You fawn over him like a schoolgirl does about a boy," James hissed out and Logan blushed.

"I need to keep a professional image up. And if you want to be an Agent, I suggest you meddle in your own affairs and do the same,"

James made another growl and rubbed the back of his head, Kendall walking over and pulling him up to his feet. James stumbled and caught onto Kendall to balance himself, looking at the blond with pained eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to medical ward," Kendall said softly and James sighed, wrapping his arms around Kendall tighter.

"Right, whatever," James grumbled and nuzzled his head against Kendall's neck. Kendall blushed and took the young spy in training out of the room. Logan glanced over at me and I turned to pick up the fallen pieces of paper. Logan came by me and began to help pick up the paper as well.

". . .I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No, James was going a little too far-"

"But I reacted very unprofessionally. Agents are supposed to handle situations with a calm head,"

"Right. . .Logan?"

"Yes?"

". . .If I was just a normal guy on the street and you were a normal guy on the street and we just met. . .would you turn me down if I asked you out?"

". . .Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I answered way too quickly and blushed. Logan smiled a bit and gathered all of the papers into a pile.

"If we both were 'normal' and just met each other, I would take you aside and ask your name. Then I would ask you if you were seeing anyone and if you weren't, I'd take you on a date. We'd continue to date and you'd fall in love with me just like I would fall in love with you. Then we'll get married, get a large house on the country side, adopt a bunch of kids and grow old together,"

". . .You love me like that?"

"I never said anything like that, Carlos," Logan corrected and I glanced down at the papers that were being slid into my hands, "I'm saying that if we met each other on a street, I wouldn't mind asking you out,"

". . .So why not now?" I asked quietly and Logan glanced up at me, eyes stern.

"There's a time and a place for everything, Carlos. Now's just not the time,"

". . .Right," I said quietly. He turned me down. He doesn't like me. I made twice the fool of myself. Maybe I should quit, so at least Logan won't see my face and I wouldn't have to see his.

Until I felt warm lips press onto the top of my head and I closed my eyes, heart beating fast as the kiss pulled away.

"Get some rest tonight, we'll be going over the infiltration one more time before following through and I want you prepared," he said, straightening his tie and I nodded slowly, eyes fluttering from the kiss. Even if it wasn't to the lips and was trying to be as chaste as possible, the feeling of affection still managed to slip through.

Affection that I couldn't wait to return at the right place and the right time.

* * *

><p>Well, next chapter marks the first of the spy encounters. And since it will be in James' POV, you'll probably be getting the return of the seductive spy while any spy encounters with Carlos will more likely be the inexperienced spy. Well, both of them are going to be making mistakes anyways. Well, hope you all enjoyed it and please review! And also criticism if you think it's needed!<p> 


	4. Shaken, Not Stirred

Another day, another chapter. I'm starting to really like this story, this one and Superheroes. Mostly because I'm having so much fun with James' character, its ridiculous. Well, thanks to fuzzybuzz21, Michelle550, Cheeky Brunette, kuroshiro28, Nobody Else Just Me, Gotta Live It Big Time, sum1cooler, B is for beyond, FluffySnowflake and hahippy for the reviews, favs and alert! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"My hair is too gorgeous to be wearing an itchy wig," I grumbled, scratching at the bleach blond wig on my head.<p>

"Well you need to be in disguise. You're not James Diamond, you're. . .whatever your alias is," Kendall explained, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. Logan handed Carlos an earpiece, then another device disguised as a tooth.

"Put it on your molar. This way, we can communicate with each other without drawing too much attention. And this watch will act as a way to switch in between frequencies so that way we can communicate with someone specifically if needed," Logan explained, gently clasping the silver watch on Carlos' shaking wrist and then tossed the gadgets over at me and Kendall and I frowned. Whatever, he was just going to use it to bitch to Kendall on how 'I need to mind my own business' and how he's 'definitely not in love with Carlos' the entire night when I'm not looking.

So I'll use it to bitch to Carlos on how Logan is a total douche and he deserves better but I will still help them get together. Because when it comes to love, I'm like a doctor. Of love.

We both glanced ahead at the flashing club in front of us, people walking in arm in arm in scandalous clothes. Logan got out of the car, Carlos quickly following behind him to not get lost. Kendall stepped out after making sure the deep brown wig was firmly on and sauntered in after them. I dragged my feet a couple seconds later and followed my partner inside. The place was loud and music was thumping in ever single area of the club, people dancing, grinding, trying to have sex, I really didn't care. Wasn't like I was here to have any fun, especially when Logan was most likely going to have an eye on me while we were trying to scout out Stetson.

Which really sucked because I was looking forward to somehow making Kendall get on the floor and dance with me. Or try to have sex, whatever everyone else was doing.

"Split up," Logan whispered and Kendall walked off in the opposite direction, Logan walking through the crowd of dancers and Carlos trying to follow after them. Which left me among the people walking in and already jumping and screaming in time with the music.

"Hey cutie, do you want to dance?" an unattractive voice whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"No I-" I turned, ready to ditch the dork and find Kendall when my eyes widened. The unattractive voice belonged to a blonde with hair done as neat as possible and dressed in the most expensive looking club-wear I ever seen.

Jett Stetson.

I forced on the 'sex-kitten' smile and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no I want to get a drink first,"

He seemed to buy it, since he smiled and threw an arm around my already beginning to tense body.

"You must be new here, let me introduce myself. Jett Stetson and I'm single. You?"

"Uh. . .Marco. . .Chaton. And I'm single too,"

"Oooh, looks like tonight's going to be my lucky night," he said with a pearly white smile and I had to resist the urge to barf. Does he really think he's going to be getting any tonight? Ew, not happening. Besides, I already have another blond in mind that I want to spend my nights with. Stetson directed me to the bar, drinks and bottles adorned the white counters and shelves. He pulled out a stool for me to sit in and then he sat right next to me, beckoning the bartender over. "Get me a Singapore Sling,"

I paused as both the bartender and Stetson looked over at me, waiting for my request. I barely drank, and when I did, Carlos would always make sure it was heavily watered down. I didn't even know what some drinks even were.

"Get a Harvey Wallbanger," Kendall's voice spoke in my ear and I whipped my head around to find the blond, only instead seeing more people dancing. I turned to look at the two men confused faces and smiled again.

"Sorry, thought I heard someone. Get me a Harvey Wallbanger," I said as confidently as possible and the bartender nodded, walking away. Stetson turned to me and smiled as well.

"Harvey Wallbanger? Usually, I'd prefer Sex on the Beach,"

"I like sex anywhere actually," I said with a sexy smile.

"_It's a drink, idiot_," Logan's voice hissed and I switched the watch to Carlos's feed so I won't hear Logan's nagging voice. I glanced at Stetson and smiled nervously and he gave me a big smile back. Oh well, at least he thought I was a cute dumbass than a slutty dumbass.

Or maybe that's what turned him on. Whatever, he was still talking to me.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked and Stetson laughed.

"It's a secret, cutie. I don't tell everything on the first meeting, hope you understand,"

"Fine then. So I don't have to tell you everything about me,"

"Oooh, feisty. I like it," he said with a lecherous laugh and the urge to throw up came again. The bartender came back with both of our drinks and set them down in front of us. Stetson took the glass up to his lips and took a big drink, gently setting the glass down and looking over at me. I picked up my glass and was ready to take a drink, mouth on the black straw.

"Don't drink any. Agents are to remain sober during all missions," Logan warned in my ear and I glanced down at my watch. How the hell am I still hearing him? And better yet, where are Logan and Kendall if they can see everything that I'm doing? I frowned. No one was going to tell me what I couldn't do.

So I took a long gulp of the drink and slammed it back down, closing my eyes and trying to relish the taste going through my mouth. Stetson smiled and continued to drink from his glass.

"I don't suppose after this drink you'll turn down dancing with me?" he asked again and I took another long gulp. This stuff was pretty good, actually.

"Well I might reconsider. But I don't like dancing with strangers," I said. Whoa, that sounded really dumb. Maybe I was getting slightly tipsy, but I can still do the mission. I can show up Logan, he's not the only brilliant spy here.

"Well, why don't we go some place more quiet so we can get more acquainted?" he said, hand beginning to slide up and down my thigh. I glanced over to his drink and pointed.

"You're not going to finish that first?"

He pushed the drink in front of me.

"You can have some. I don't want you thirsty," he said, hand now moving up to my hip and thumb rubbing it in slow circles. I finished off my drink and then moved onto his, closing my eyes and smirking between the straw. I felt Stetson take my hand and begin to pull me along the crowds off to the silk red couches where the people sitting there were mostly making out or in the process of removing each others clothes. Until I felt someone pull on the hand that held the half drunken glass.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos whispered in my ear and I turned, apparently too fast cause I stumbled and grabbed onto Carlos for support. I patted his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm going to inte-ro-gatie him," I loudly whispered.

". . .Interrogate?"

"Yeah, that's the one,"

Stetson pulled me away from Carlos, looking him up and down.

"Is there a problem, friend?" he asked the small Latino and Carlos' eyes widened, his body looking like it was trembling. Apparently, he didn't think we'd actually see Stetson at the club.

"Uh, yeah. He needs to come with me, we're leaving,"

"Ugh, Carlitos! You're acting like that douche now! Let me have some fun!" I cried out and held my head. I feel dizzy. Stetson wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Yeah, Carlitos. Let him have some fun," he said and Carlos jutted his lip out.

"But he needs-"

"Shhh~" I whispered, sticking my finger on his moving lips, "You should go find your little crush and get a drink. Loosen up, we're at a club!"

"B-But," he leaned in closer to me, "do you have this under control?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping away from Stetson and closer to Carlos.

"Carlos, I have this _totally _under control. Besides, I want to fuck Kendall, remember?"

". . .Um-"

"Bye~" I said with a giggle and Stetson pulled me away before Carlos could come up with anything else to say. I glanced over at Stetson and smiled.

I so have this under control.

* * *

><p>And next chapter we're still in the club. Only, we'll be going from poor Carlos' POV. Like I said, writing James is fun for this story. And the way how I'm writing his character, this story might go up to M, if you know what I mean, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more. Well, hope you all enjoyed and give me some feedback on the chapter! Reviews please! And criticism if needed too!<p> 


	5. The Retreat

Next chapter up! And we continue with the infiltration and the situation. Been fun writing and stuff, going to be alternating working on this one and my new story. Got four stories to juggle, though I'm not so worried about this going into hiatus. Well, thanks to Gotta Live it Big Time, Flyawayy, Michaelinlove96, abby1234, kendell lover, sum1cooler, Lil' Boy Monster, BadLuckGirl13, kuroshiro28, CheekyBrunette, Bigtimebitch, child who is cool and hahippy for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>This is bad. This is really bad. James was already in Stetson's hands. Stetson was the guy we were supposed to be watching out for! For all we know, he could have killed those girls and diced up their bodies and fed them to his dogs or something horrible like that.<p>

Or maybe I'm just overreacting. I needed to find Logan fast.

"Logan? Lo-" I started to whisper but Logan's voice overpowered mine.

"Oh god. Oh god. That slut. _That slut!_ He's going to ruin everything! I _told _him don't drink any, but _no_. He had to disobey orders. That _**slut**_. Damn, damn, damn!" Logan cursed and I switched it to Kendall's feed.

"Kendall, I-"

"Oh man, this isn't good. This isn't good. Oh man, what if he has his hands all over him? Oh man, oh man," Kendall stuttered out and I sighed. Both spies were clearly too panicked to offer any help. I thought spies were supposed to be calm and collected under pressure. And this was a moment that the two expert spies needed to take the lead. Because I for sure am scared. Like seriously.

"Carlos? Carlos, can you hear me?" Logan's voice appeared in my ear and I nodded, though not sure if my partner could even see me in the crowded club, "Don't worry, Kendall's coming to assist you. I'm going to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious should Stetson try and call someone. Get James away from Stetson as quickly as possible," Logan ordered and I nodded again. It was silent for a few moments and then he said softly, "Just. . .stay calm, everything is going to be alright,"

I smiled a bit. Logan was trying to keep my nerves under control when he was panicking a few seconds ago, it always felt like he was trying to keep my head as cleared as possible. People began to shove and push around me, me losing sight of where James and Stetson really were. I kept on trying to get into James' feed, but I was only picking up static. Hopefully Stetson didn't find out and cut off communication, he was a spy afterall.

A rogue, evil spy that likes to party but still.

I felt a hand slip on my shoulder, Kendall steering me through the crowd.

"Where did you see them last?" Kendall whispered in my ear and I squinted, seeing the red velvet cushions and pointed in that direction. Kendall's grip moved from my shoulder to my hand, quickly tugging through the crowds and hand squeezing mine tighter. His face was twisted and I gulped, I never seen him this angry before at James. Not even when James insults Jo or when James spills coffee over Kendall's papers or when James shrunk Kendall's suit in the wash. He squeezed my hand tighter and I flinched.

"Kendall,"

"What?. . .Oh sorry," Kendall apologized, easing up on my hand and eyes flickering around the area where the red seats were. "Damn it, where are they?" he hissed and I scanned the area too, until my eyes landed on a couple and widened.

I raised a shaky finger. "Um, I think I see them,"

Kendall glanced over in the direction I was pointing and his eyes were widened as well, nostrils flaring. James was on Stetson's lap, the bleach-blond wig barely holding onto his his head. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders showing the tan skin underneath the strobe lights. And scattered around the couch and on the table near the seat were empty glasses and limes that could supply a bar for two weeks. Kendall yanked me over with him, storming to the two that were giggling and nibbling at each other's necks.

It took me now to know that Kendall could be a very scary person. Usually whenever I saw him at the Agency, he would smile brightly with dimples dominant against his skin and pat me on the back. He smiled and waved at everyone and seemed like one of the happiest and coolest spies in the Agency. Now, he looked like he was ready to kill someone and eat them too. And that someone was Stetson. He grabbed at James' wrist and flung James over to the other side of the couch, Stetson jumping up from his loss of eye candy and glaring at me and Kendall. James shot up as well, stumbling a bit and holding onto Stetson for support.

"What's going on here? Can't you see we're a little busy?" Stetson growled out and Kendall growled in response.

"He," he pointed at James, "is coming home with me. **Now**,"

James pouted.

"Kendy," he slurred and I sighed, "I'm having (hic) fun~"

"You're very sick, darling. Time for you to come home," Kendall reassured, taking James by the hand and trying to lead him away. Stetson grabbed onto James' other hand that held a glass of alcohol and pulled him back.

"He doesn't want to leave. He obviously finds me more attractive and I can see why. Look at you, your hair is atrocious and it looks like two caterpillars are attacking your forehead," Stetson said with a cocky smirk and James laughed loudly before taking a shaky sip of his drink. Kendall glared, staring at the blond with deadly eyes as Stetson wrapped an arm around James' waist, "Now, take your little friend and shoo. Me and my little 'kitten' have some business to attend to," he said, giving a lick alongside James' neck and James giggled again. I glanced over to Kendall, watching the once green and sparkling eyes go dark and brooding.

"Um. . .Kend-"

_WHAM!_

With that, Stetson fell to the ground with a thud, Kendall's fist near James' head. I had to slap my own hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and James apparently sobered up for that split second since he was cowering and staring at his superior with frightened eyes. Then they fell heavy and James' cheeks returned that red flush and he stomped his foot.

"Why'd you do that! You (hic) always ruin my (hic) fun!" he shouted, tears beginning to stream from his eyes and Kendall scooped the taller male up, flinging him over his shoulder with surprising ease and carrying him through the crowds.

"Logan, abort mission. We need to come back another time," Kendall beeped through and I heard Logan grumble in my ear before the feed cut to static. In a few seconds, Logan was walking with us out the door, people staring as James continued to whine and protest about leaving.

"I had everything under control!" James sobbed.

"James, you were half naked in his lap sucking on his neck. What did that have to do with the mission?" Kendall asked.

"You weren't there! You don't trust me!" James sobbed loudly and Kendall rolled his eyes. James head perked up all of a sudden, lust replacing the sadness in his eyes, "You know, the way you punched him out totally turned me on,"

"Mhm," Kendall hummed, probably choosing to ignore the brunette's drunk comments until we get into the car.

"Seriously. I so want to ride you right now Kendall,"

"I see,"

"Long and hard,"

"Uh-huh,"

"On Logan's desk. Just to spite him," James threw that part in and Logan growled.

"Could you please shut him up? Before I put my foot down his throat," Logan threatened and I shuddered. I never seen Logan this angry before either. He glanced over at me and then blushed. ". . .I apologize for you hearing that,"

"N-No, I understand why you might be angry," I said quietly. First assignment with me and James on the job was a complete disaster. We couldn't mess up on things like this, we were supposed to make progress. And now, we still didn't know where the missing women were or the weapon that needed to return to safer hands. It was understandable, Logan and Kendall are frustrated at having to work with two complete amateurs.

Logan was frustrated. Which left me feeling absolutely guilty.

Sure, he would put the blame on James for the failed infiltration before me, but I should have tried to stick around James instead of trying to find Logan like some lost puppy. I couldn't work alone, I needed at least be able to see him to somehow feel safe. And as soon as he disappeared in the throngs of dancers and clubbers, I panicked. And James slipped straight through my fingers, I should have stood up to Stetson. I should have done something. I should have punched him like Kendall did.

No, no. That wouldn't have worked. Kendall clearly had a blinding fury that I couldn't even come close to mimicking. I couldn't even have the nerve to hit someone, I am going to be the worst spy in the history of spies.

And so, the drive back to the Agency was a quiet and bitter drive, Kendall slipping something into James' mouth that made the brunette fall fast asleep and Logan not even daring to look back at the blond's partner. I only twiddled my fingers, not sure if there was anything to add or comment on. Things just screwed up. That was that.

The next day, the Chief called us all back in. And as soon as we all stepped into the brown room, the thin man glancing over at us, all hell broke loose.

"Chief, I'm sorry but I request that James be taken off of the case," Logan blurted out and James shot him a look.

"Excuse me! You don't have any jurisdiction over my role in the case!"

"You don't even know what that means,"

"No I don't, but I'm pretty sure it's right!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, settle down," the Chief said calmly and Logan walked over to the desk.

"Chief, his recklessness ruined the infiltration. Now we have to wait for the opportune moment to infiltrate the club again-"

"Don't even bother, he's not coming back," James grumbled out and we all glanced over at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and James slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me tight.

"Well, dear Carlitos, while Captain Dickwad over there was running around panicking," Logan looked absolutely infuriated and Kendall looked absolutely horrified that James just said that in front of the Chief, the Chief actually looking humored, "Stetson was whispering sweet nothings into my ear on how he wished he could take me along with him to his new mansion in Nice, Paris. He's taking the 7am flight out of JFK International Airport on Sunday morning," James said with a total 'how-do-you-like-me-now-bitch' smirk at Logan. The Chief smiled and nodded.

"Nice work. We'll have intel gatherers make sure you're all on that flight to intercept him," the Chief responded and the four of us nodded. He smiled once more, "I think you'll grow to like each other eventually. Not every perfect partnership comes without a couple of struggles,"

Maybe the Chief is right. Maybe we could work together. That is, if we don't kill each other first.

* * *

><p>Hah, this was a fun section to write. And hopefully next chapter our spies would actually start making more process. I know I want to throw a twist somewhere in this story but I'm not sure where or when, just be ready. Well, please give me some reviews and feedback on the story! And criticism if you think it's needed!<p> 


	6. Mile High Club

Another day, another chapter. Well, everyone loves James in this story, so here's some more James' chapter for ya. Thanks to samantha-cullen0302, XxgawjussemokidxX, btrgleekmaslowfan, cherishes, Lil' Boy Monster, child who is cool, kuroshiro28, sum1cooler and hahippy for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Everything sucked. And it's all because of Logan.<p>

I mean, I _did _find information from Stetson, more than he did during the infiltration. In fact, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be on this plane. And yet, how does he repay me? By sticking me and Kendall in coach. _Coach._ I HATE coach. He just wanted to take first class to impress Carlos, otherwise he would have taken Kendall with him to talk about the mission. Like we were supposed to do instead of googling over my best friend. He so likes him. Jackass.

And not to mention the fact that the kid behind me kept on kicking my chair and was this close to me grabbing his little neck. And I got the isle seat. I didn't want the isle seat, I wanted the window seat. I wanted to see France when we fly over it, Kendall probably seen Paris a bunch of times on missions before. But I decided to be the gentleman and let him have the seat. And another thing that really irked me was the fact that there were way too many horny couples on this plane that had to 'go to the bathroom' and would always pass by my seat giggling and already stripping their clothes off. Hmph, I want to go to the bathroom with Kendall. But no, we have a mission.

Why can Logan fool around with Carlos but I can't fool around with Kendall? So not fair.

Kendall wasn't making the flight any fun either. He was just typing something that he wouldn't let me see on his laptop and the only thing that was keeping me preoccupied was timing how long a couple spent in the bathroom. The couple I was on at the moment spent 45 minutes in there and still counting. Kendall clicked out of the program and I glanced over at the picture the screen was currently on.

"Hey, that's the office party," I said with a smile, seeing all of the office assistants huddled together for the picture. Carlos was in the front, smiling as bright as can be with my arm slung around his shoulder and a smile to match. Jo was a couple of people away, smiling at the camera and I frowned. Ugh, couldn't he have cropped her out? Kendall smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you guys all looked cute so Miriam took a picture and sent it to all the agents," Kendall said and I smiled.

"You think I look cute?"

". . .Well I'm calling you all-"

"But you think that I'm cute?"

". . .Sure James. You're cute,"

I smiled goofy. He thinks I'm cute. He so likes me. I leaned back in the chair and sighed. "So, do you think we need to work on our aliases before we land in France?"

"Sure, why not," Kendall said, closing his laptop and biting his lip, thinking, "You and me are brothers, salesmen from the Untied States and are visiting France on a business trip,"

". . .That's so boring,"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"You and me are lovers from America who like to engage in kinky activities and are visiting France to have sex in the Eifel Tower,"

". . .We're spies James, not sluts," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and I smiled.

"So? James Bond slept with dozens of girls and he's a spy,"

"Yeah, but James Bond didn't need to follow our policy,"

Another couple past by our seats, the girl nibbling on the guy's neck and I growled.

"You know Kendall, I think you're cute, you think I'm cute. Let's just have sex already,"

". . ._What_?"

I rolled my eyes. Why is he making this so difficult? "You know, joining the 'Mile High Club',"

". . .I can't believe you're bringing this up,"

"Kendall~"

He raised his hand. "We need to keep a professional relationship or else Logan will tell the Chief and you will be dismissed,"

"And I bet Logan is sucking on Carlos' neck in first class right now," I snapped back and crossed my arms as another couple walked by. The least he could do is let me play games on the laptop or something. Kendall sighed, fingers drumming on the laptop as the two of us sat in silence. And then something clicked and I smirked, leaning over on the armrest and staring at the blond. "You know, I bet Stetson wouldn't object to a little Mile High Action,"

Kendall's eyes perked up in rage and I smiled more. Yep, it was getting to him. "I mean, he was so seductive the way he was holding me and whispering in my ear how he wanted to make hot, sweet, long-"

Kendall whacked me hard in the chest and I groaned. I shot a nasty glare at him but then I felt him grabbing at my wrist, pulling me up and out of my seat. Yep, I got to him. Score one for James and zip for the stupid policy. But instead of heading to the back of the plane like all of the other couples were, we were heading to the front. Kendall's face was contorted and twisted and his grip was tightening on my wrist, tight enough for me to start wincing in pain. "Kendall, ow. OW!"

Kendall continued to yank me along until we reached the first class curtain, pushing through and walking into the compartment past all of the luxurious red chairs and up to the other half of the team on the case. Carlos was slumbering, a large blue blanket wrapped around him while Logan was reading a book until he glanced up at us and he frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Switching seats," Kendall said simply, yanking Logan out of the chair and shoving me into the seat next to Carlos. I watched with mouth hanging as the blond dragged the other brunette out of the area, Carlos only slightly moving in his sleep. He ditched me. _He ditched me_.

That cute jerk!

Carlos' eyes fluttered open, him humming as he tried untangle himself from the large sheet and he yawned. He looked over at me and cocked his head to the side confused. "Where did Logan go?"

"Kendall got sick of me and made Logan switch seats," I said quietly and Carlos looked at me sadly.

"Aw, he's probably stressed out. Or maybe he just needed to talk to Logan about something real quick. You know, we need to find Stetson on this flight and find a way to track him,"

". . .It's not fair. Logan shows that he likes you," Carlos blushed at that, "but why does Kendall act like a total jerk about it?"

"Well. . .maybe he doesn't know what to say or something. I mean, I never seen Kendall show emotions like that. He's really professional and-"

"Carlos, if he was trying to be professional, he wouldn't have punched out Stetson for flirting with me," I said, arms crossed. Why else would Kendall get all defensive over something if he didn't feel some emotion over me. He's just being stubborn, that's all there is to it. Carlos sighed, snuggling into his blue blanket.

"Just don't screw something up again. We need them to remain as calm as possible since they're the ones that know how to do things we can't,"

I puffed my cheeks and huffed, pulling some of the blanket over to cover me and closed my eyes, trying to drown out any more agitations and just take a nap before the plane landed. That is, until Carlos began to nudge me in the ribs and I peeked an eye open.

"What is it?"

Carlos raised a shaky hand, pointing ahead at someone and I turned, watching the person he was pointing at with wide eyes.

Stetson was walking down the isle, sunglasses perched on his nose and I quickly pushed me and Carlos underneath the blanket to hide ourselves.

"W-We need to call Kendall and Logan," Carlos whispered and raised his watch to began the transmission and I slapped his hand.

"No, we need to take care of this ourselves! We're not going to be spies if we need to rely on them for everything,"

"But they're our partners,"

"You and me are technically partners too,"

"B-But-"

I poked my head up from underneath the sheet to see Stetson walk to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly and I jumped up from my seat, yanking Carlos by the wrist. We both stood on the different sides of the door, Carlos trembling with fear.

"Okay, on the count of three, we kick the door down,"

"We really should tell the others-"

"One, two-"

The door clicked, from occupied to vacant and I stared at the door in confusion. Stetson wasn't coming out, why did the door say vacant? I glanced over at Carlos and then slowly inched my hand towards the silver handle, swinging the white door open to find noone in the cramped bathroom space.

I pulled Carlos in along with me, locking the door to made sure no one else walked in on us.

"Where do you think he went? How does someone disappear in the bathroom?" Carlos asked, glancing down at the toilet and I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't flush himself down if that's what you're thinking. Maybe there's some secret compartment or something he's hiding in," I said, feeling around the gray walls and stomping on the white tile. Carlos began to feel around the sink's counter and the mirror for anything as well, tanned fingers running over the reflection. I felt around the edge of the towel rack, the tip of my finger running over a small bump. "Hey, I think I found something,"

I pulled off the towels and found two small buttons, one labeled 'drop off' and the other labeled 'pick up'.

"It must be for cleaning or something. Like drop off is for new towels and pick up is for old towels or something," Carlos theorized and I shrugged, pushing the 'drop off' button.

Then I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet and Carlos wrap his arms around me tight as we both began to fall through the sky.

* * *

><p>Ha, and that's how this chapter ends. And we'll continue on with Carlos' POV next chapter and such. Hopefully you all will give me some feedback and reviews! Tell me what you think of the story so far!<p> 


	7. Nice, France

I seriously love how everyone thinks James is a total moron in this story. Like seriously, when I read the reviews that said that I was all, 'lol'. I don't know what to think of his character in this story, he's like a more sex-crazed Austin Powers or something like that. I'm gaining inspiration from a bunch of spy and private investigator works (like the Get Smart scene with the falling through the floor of the airplane), so you might see some things in here that mirror other works. Anyways, thanks to TakenLiterally, irishoreo, Storylover158, mizzoulu, Wolfie832, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, ChasingTheeDream16, x-shmanda-x, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, victoriajoewang, scarletteincarnadine, cherishes, hahippy, Nobody Else Just Me, child who is cool, abby1234, Bigtimebitch, kuroshiro28, CheekyBrunette, Gotta Live It Big Time, Sum1cooler, BreakinDawn and samantha-cullen0320 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Thanks so much and hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago I was snuggling deep down in a nice warm blanket in a comfy chair right next to the guy of my dreams. Now, I'm falling straight through the air with no parachute with my best friend screaming in my ear. How could things get so messed up in only three minutes?<p>

Maybe because sometimes, my best friend was a moron. Yeah, that was probably it.

I held onto James tighter, screaming as loud in his ear as he was in mine with the wind whipping around our faces and blowing louder in our ears. I couldn't even see the plane anymore and I couldn't see Stetson either. I tried to make a grab for the communicator on my wrist, trying to see if I could message Kendall or Logan or somebody. Just somebody please help us!

"Carlos! Look!" James shouted and I tried to open my eyes, seeing two figures in black above us heading straight for us. Maybe it was Logan and Kendall, maybe they found out we were missing off the plane and were going to rescue us from this possible death. Then the two figures zipped right past us, one of them swinging their fist out and hitting me square in the jaw. The figure turned and reached onto the side of their leg and yanked out something silver.

A gun. Oh god.

"J-James!" I shouted and the figure fired a blast that luckily me and James dodged, the other person suited in black reappearing and swinging a fist at us again. James broke away from me, swinging his fist and hitting the person in the chest and then turned to me, mouth gaping wide.

"This dude has boobs!" he shouted and the figure, the girl, punched James across the face and my eyes widened, seeing two more people in black approaching. Oh man, we're going to die. We're going to die and I hadn't even said how I felt about Logan yet. I'm going to die without saying that I loved him. The black suited figure wrapped their arms around me and flipped open the helmet to show bright bottle green eyes.

"Hang on! I'll be right back!" Kendall shouted and flipped the helmet back closed, letting go of me and I screamed. Kendall went down to the figure with the gun, maneuvering the bullets being shot and knocking the gun out of their hands. The figure glanced over at the woman who was still punching the snot out of James and waved their hands, the woman delivering one last punch before shoving James into who I assumed was Logan and falling quicker to the ground along with the other person.

Kendall quickly grabbed onto me and held me tight, reaching behind him and releasing the parachute. Logan grabbed onto James and did the same thing as I began to see the ground and buildings we were currently approaching. Logan signaled to Kendall and the blond nodded, guiding us down to a building's roof and our feet scraping against the cement. Logan and James landed right after us and Logan removed his helmet, James lying and groping the ground.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," James repeated over and over again, kissing the tanned ground and Logan pulled him onto his feet, dusting him off.

"You okay? You feeling alright?" Logan asked and James nodded. "Good."

Logan punched James square in the jaw and Kendall yanked off his helmet, staring at the other spy with wide eyes.

"Logan!"

"You dumbass! How could you do that! You put Carlos at risk because of your moronic ideas! You could have gotten yourselves killed! We're supposed to be a damn team and here you are running off and not telling me or Kendall just what the hell you're doing!" Logan shouted, face going red and Kendall held him back, but Logan pushed him away. "No! No! He's an idiot! He could have gotten shot and Carlos could have gotten hurt! I mean-shit! Fuck! I hate this!"

Logan breathed deeply for a few minutes and James rubbed his sore jaw.

". . .I'm sorry," he muttered and Logan rolled his eyes, taking off the black suit and adjusting his tie. He glanced at Kendall then back at James and stormed off. Kendall sighed, walking over to James and gently holding his face.

"First that bitch punches me like some Rock'Em Sock'Em Robot and now that dick-"

"James, enough," Kendall said sharply and James winced. The blond glanced over at me and beckoned me over. "Calm him down, will you?"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, he likes talking to you," Kendall said matter-of-factly and though his jaw was sore, I saw James smirking.

"Carlitos can soothe the savage beast," the brunette said slyly and I blushed.

"James, you need to stop aggravating Logan or he'll kill you and make it look like an accident."

"Ugh, fine. . .Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss my jaw? I'm sure your gorgeous lips can heal them."

The blond rolled his eyes and he gave a light flick on James' jaw, the brunette yelping in pain as I made my way in the direction that Logan left. The spy was sitting near the entrance of the building on the cobblestone steps, pouting and fidgeting where he sat.

"Logan?" I asked and Logan turned, looking over at me and sighing.

"I don't see how you can be friends with that moron," he grumbled and I sat down next to him, knocking my knees together.

"I know he can be very difficult to be around and stuff, but he's a really nice guy."

"Nice? So far, he's insulted me, slutted up a mission, disrespected my other partner on this case and put you in danger."

"He was trying to show he could handle the mission on his own."

"Well he can go and get himself killed. Not you," the next statement was barely a whisper, "I'm not going to loose another partner again."

"Again?" I asked and Logan scoffed, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Now's not the time to talk, we need to find Stetson's mansion and plan an observation mission," Logan replied, seeing Kendall and James waking out of the building.

"You know, all of that almost dying has got me real hungry. Can we get something to eat first?" James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes and I rubbed my stomach, feeling my belly rumble slightly.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too," I said quietly and Logan glanced over at me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we'll get something to eat and then discuss the next step on our mission," the brunette replied and Kendall nodded. James gave me a playful nudge as we walked down the street, passing by various people walking and running down to get to the places they need to be.

"See, you're like some weird wonder drug for him. You calm him down."

"Gee, that's a nice nickname." I deadpanned and he smiled.

"Hey, he likes you. You just need to put the moves on him. When we sit down, give him some playful winks and bat your eyes. Make sure you sit next to him and rub you leg against his."

". . .What?"

"You are so innocent. Play it up."

"James. . ."

"Hey you two, hurry it up," Kendall shouted, Logan already stepping inside the small little cafe. I bit my lip, walking in and following the two experienced spies to a small little table by the window. A young women came walking over to us, wiping her hands on her apron around her waist.

"Messieurs bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" she asked with a light voice and all four of us glanced over at each other before Logan sighed.

"A droite, nous trois sera d'avoir des sandwiches et celui-ci ici," he pointed at James, "Donnez-lui votre spéciales, le steak tartare."

The woman nodded, walking away and Kendall leaning on the table.

"Since when did you start speaking French?"

"Since the Agency opened up that course on different languages. Figured it could help us."

James gave me a look and I sighed, gently nudging my leg against Logan's. The brunette didn't notice at first, then he glanced over at me when I was practically leaning on him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing," I replied, slowly fluttering my eyes at him and he stared. He then shot a glare at James.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. He's trying to flirt with you, flirt back."

"James, I'm getting real sick of this," Logan said with a sigh and the brunette pouted.

"You know what, I think that we would all be able to work together if we just get everything off of our chests right here and right now," James said, turning to Kendall with a smile, "Kendall, I so want to have sex with you and I know you feel the same way."

"I'd like to slap you," the blond said, flustered.

"If it's on the ass, I wouldn't mind," James said with a playful wink and Kendall groaned. He then turned to me, "Carlos, sweetie. You need to confess your feelings cause it's ridiculous. And you," he pointed to Logan, "You need to stop being such a prick and say you're in love with him."

"Well since we're all saying what's on our minds, James you're a total idiot and I want to shoot you but I know Kendall will object. Kendall, I don't know how you deal with him on a daily basis but I feel sorry for you. Carlos. . .look, I'm sorry if I ever been rude or anything to you and I really like you, just I need to focus on this mission right now."

"O-Okay," I said quietly, twirling my fingers and Kendall sighed.

"Logan, I know this is stressful and I know you were against this from the beginning, but they're both good partners to have and I'm happy to work with them on this mission. Carlos, you're a real sweetheart. James, sometimes I want to punch you but. . .just don't get yourself killed. Please."

"I feel the love in that statement," James said with a heavenly sigh and Kendall rolled his eyes, everyone else glancing over at me to finish up the confession circle.

"Well. . .Kendall, you're a real nice guy and I'm glad I get to work with you. James, you're my best friend but I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself. Logan. . .Logan, I really like you. . .and I'm going to try and be the best partner you ever had," I said quietly and Logan's eyes grown soft, no one not saying anything until the woman came back with sandwiches and a plate with a meat patty and raw egg sat on top. She settled the sandwiches in front of me, Logan and Kendall and then the raw meat in front of James, James staring at the dish with a confused look.

"What the hell? Logan!"

* * *

><p>On a totally random note, did you see the promo for Big Time Break Up? Like what the heck, I liked the rumor plot with Jo kissing Logan and Kendall breaking up with her about that ten times more. And there are a couple of ways the episode is going to end. 1) Everyone thinks Jo leaves but then she comes back and is all 'Oh never mind! I love Kendall too much!', 2) She really does leave but Kendall gets another girl, 3) The long distance relationship works out or 4) Kendall gets all angsty and James comforts him ;) (cough, write a fic, cough). Anyways, mini rant aside, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review!<p> 


	8. Act Natural

Alright, another chapter for the mass update for my stories! I don't know about this chapter, it's alright. It's a James chapter, so it's going to be ridiculous and probably going to make you facepalm, but that's how I write James in this story. Oh well. Anyways, thanks to BigTimeLoganLover, RedSoxChic193, manycandycanes, RandallKeithOrton4life, Samantha Maslow, victoriajoewang, mrsscarlettpena, MCRxRoxx, isabella41, BaronofDenmark, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, SamanthaMaslow17, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Wolfie832, CheekyBrunette, irishoreo, Bigtimebitch, hahippy, child who is cool, Gotta Live It Big Time, Sum1cooler, kuroshiro28, BreakinDawn for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"You better hope I don't get some disease and then die," I grumbled, holding my stomach as we walked down the streets in the hopeful direction of Stetson's mansion. Logan didn't say anything, but I did see the smirk that was painted across his face.<p>

"It's getting really dark. Maybe we should set up camp or something," Carlos said quietly and I nodded. It was getting dark and I needed my beauty sleep. I mean, how else am I supposed to sex up Kendall if my awesome spy skills aren't enough? Logan shook his head.

"No, we really need to find some lead on where Stetson's mansion is. Otherwise, we'll be walking around here for days. I promise as soon as we do that, we'll rest up."

"Okay, Logan."

I rolled my eyes at that. As soon as we find Stetson's mansion, Logan's going to want to take over control and conduct another infiltration. He just wants to show Carlos how much of a daring and smart spy he was and blah, blah. Who cares anyways? We haven't seen another person or building on the road that we were walking on. I thought spies were supposed to have some cool car to drive around in or something. Ugh. . .

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yes?" the blond asked, not really trying to make eye contact with me and I sighed.

"I'm. . .sorry for acting rude. Or whatever."

". . .Like I said, just don't get yourself killed."

"So do you like me again?"

"Yes, James."

". . .Like me enough to give me an apology kiss?"

Kendall shot me a glare and I looked down at the dirt we were walking across, the shiny black shoes being scuffed and dirtied up. How much longer do we have to walk? We're obviously not getting anywhere! We need to just stop and find a rock or a cave or a tree or something and just go to-

I hear music.

"Hey, stop for minute!" I shouted, turning my ear to where I could hear the loud techno beat playing.

". . .What is that?" Carlos asked, beginning to walk in the direction of the music and Logan quickly following behind. I frowned and turned to Kendall.

"If I found Stetson's mansion, I deserve a congratulation kiss because _I'm _doing all the work here!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled me along down the small hills and through the trees, the music getting louder and louder until I was able to see a small light coming through the greenery. Logan and Carlos were crouched down beside a bush, peering through the other side and beckoned us closer. Logan pulled Kendall next to him.

"It's the mansion," he whispered and I hit Kendall on the arm. The blond turned to give me an annoyed look but I puckered my lips instead.

"Come on, I deserve it," I said through closed lips and closed my eyes, waiting for my eventual kiss.

"Alright, I think we should do a scouting mission," I heard Logan talk.

"But what about resting up?" Carlos asked.

"How about this, Carlos? We go in, get our information and then the Agency will set us up with hotel accommodations so we can continue on with the mission. Sounds better than sleeping out in the woods, right?"

". . .Okay."

"Great. I think I have some mini cameras we can place around so we can have a better layout of the mansion. We need two to go in and place the cameras and two to go out and explore. . .Kendall, you and James should place the cameras."

"Why me and him?"

"Because he's a slut and will distract Stetson while you place the cameras and keep an eye on him."

I heard an annoyed groan and people shifting around in the crisp grass.

"Not a bad fit."

I felt someone tug something onto my head and pull me onto my feet.

"James, stop fooling around."

"Nope, I want a kiss first," I said, eyes scrunching tighter and Kendall groaned in annoyance before giving me a slap to the mouth and my eyes popped open. "Ow!"

"Stop goofing around! This is serious!"

I pouted as he handed me a different change of clothes to wear and straightened out the wig that he slipped on my head when I was waiting for the kiss. We changed and Logan handed Kendall a small little clear bag, small little balls clustered together.

"We'll wait until one camera gets set up, then we'll continue on. Radio waves working?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kendall replied, glancing down at the watch and Logan nodded before looking at me and making a twisted smile.

"I'm giving you permission to slut it up since it's beneficial for the mission," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I know you're just sending me and Kendall away so you can slut it up with Carlos," I said and Logan blushed deep red the same time Carlos looked at the ground in nerves. I smirked, hooking an arm around Kendall's and walking through the grass and up to the glorious mansion. Kendall bit his lip, glancing around at the windows and security men watching fabulously dressed people walk through the large door.

"We should try to find another way inside."

"Relax, I know how this works."

". . .What?"

"Just give the guy at the door some eye candy and he'll let us in."

"James, this isn't a movie."

I smiled, unbuttoning the first few buttons of the crisp white shirt I wore and swung my hips at the perfect speed to give off the sexiest model walk while Kendall was groaning in annoyance. The man at the door watched us closely and I smiled lightly, throwing in an extra wink when his facial expression didn't really change.

"Act like you're a sex kitten."

"_What?_"

"Just do it."

Kendall growled low in his throat before smiling seductive and winking at the bouncer as well. The man stepped aside and I blew a small kiss to which he smiled goofy. Sucker. Kendall took a deep breath once we were mingling along in the crowd, placing a hand over his chest as if his heart would stop beating.

"Thank God Logan wasn't there," he breathed and I sighed, scanning the crowds for any signs of Stetson in the jumbled mass of people. I had to admit, even though the guy was probably evil, he knew how to party. "Remember, stay in my sight at all times. Stetson could be any-"

"Why hello there," an unattractive voice whispered in my ear and I forced on a smile, giddily turning Kendall around and smiling bright at the owner of that voice: Stetson. I'm like a magnet to this guy or something. First at the club, then on the plane, then finding the mansion. I deserve more than a kiss from Kendall, it only seems fair. Stetson glanced between us two and then sighed, seeing how Kendall was wrapping his arm around me and starting to glare dark at the blond in front of us. . .well actually, he changed his hair. Looks kind of brownish now, guess that's what you have to do when you're running from secret agents. I let a hand run along Stetson's arm and down his chest to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hi yourself," I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"You're not French, I see. Hmm. . .you remind me of someone I left behind in America. Real cutie he was, had the fullest most luscious lips I ever had the pleasure to kiss," he said and I couldn't help but make a small laugh at that.

"Need help forgetting about him?"

"Are you and your friend offering?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at Kendall and I saw Kendall's fist ready to swing and punch Stetson and I grabbed at it.

"W-We're brothers!" Kendall stuttered out, trying to stick with our aliases and Stetson frowned and I shot a glare at Kendall.

"Who like to engage in kinky activities!" I quickly said and the smile went right back on Stetson's face. What a pervert. Kendall was thinking the exact same thing, watching Stetson's lewd smirk with a sick face.

"Well then, perhaps I can show you two around my new home," he said with a smile, slipping his arms around our waists and pulling us tight to his body, "Nothing relaxes me more than being able to partake in some menage-a-trois."

. . .Did he _really _just say that?

Now I was having difficulty keeping on a sexy face because gross! Sharing Kendall? No! But Stetson was already leading us away from the party, two security men following close behind us. Kendall glanced over to me and I tried to read his face. Half of me thought he was saying _'James you idiot! How are we going to set up the cameras now!' _but the other half of me thought he was saying _'I am so turned on right now, let's just ignore the pervert and have hot sex'_.

He was probably saying the latter.

I gave him a playful wink and he rolled his eyes, fishing through his pocket and most likely grabbing a hold of some cameras. He casually pulled his hand out, clear ball stuck to each end of his fingers and brushed one against the wall. He tapped another wall when we went down the hallway and ran a finger on a table when we passed by a hall with two security officers standing at the end of it. Stetson raised an eyebrow when he saw Kendall touch another wall and stick the camera on and smirked lightly.

"You know, you're touching a lot of stuff," he then leaned closer to Kendall's ear, "I know something you can touch when we get to my room."

Kendall whacked Stetson in the stomach and he doubled over, the guards glaring and watching us for any sudden moves. I quickly grabbed onto Kendall and raised a hand out.

"Sorry! Sorry! He's really feisty, sorry!" I said, hoping they would buy it. Stetson straightened up, rubbing his stomach and looking over at Kendall.

"Feisty, huh?. . .I like that."

. . .This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

><p>Okay I wanted to update RIGHT after I saw Big Time Break Up and all I can say is: CheekyBrunette, you were right -_-. But I mean, OH MY GOSH! I don't want to spoil it for people that haven't seen it yet but HOT DANG! It's the most Cargan-iest, crackiest, episode that I have ever seen. Especially James and that chick. OH MY GOSH it was ridonkulous, especially at the end and the face smushing and it was just wtf-ery at it's finest. No lie. And the helmet! Carlos' helmet! I thought it was stupid but now, it makes perfect sense! It's a freaking love triangle between Logie, Carlos and the freaking helmet! Someone write a fic, stat! No, I will! And next episode is going to be the bromance episode! So I'm pretty spazzy right now, ignore this little spaz attack XD. Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter and give me a review please! And I'm going to get started on that Cargan love triangle fic right away!<p> 


	9. A Trap?

Ugh, it's been forever since this has been updated. AND it's a short chapter too. Sorry guys, that's what happens when you juggle too many stories and is in the process of starting school. Well thanks to yaoi it up, scarletrose92, MyHeroRaven, CutieK9, fanpuppy121, WorldWide, Serena-Loves-Angst, rosaxD114, DixieStar, Bowman0306, xShe's-A-Ladyx, MerielTLA, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, AlexaSummer, After The Fame, SlashLover69, Jai, kuroshiro28, hahippy, Bigtimebitch, Sum1cooler, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, Gotta Live It Big Time, manycandycanes and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>". . .I'm not trying to seduce you or anything," Logan repeated for the fifth time and I nodded my head.<p>

"I know Logan."

". . .Cause that would be disrespectful to you and the mission."

"Yeah. . .I know."

Logan gulped and continued to sit in silence and wait for a camera to be placed so we can continue with the infiltration. I didn't understand it, we were usually able to sit together and talk calmly about things. But now, it was just awkward. And it was all James' fault for making it awkward. I was trying to be professional on this mission, that was what Logan wants. He doesn't need me flirting with him or trying to make a move on him, he just needs me to be his partner.

Nothing more than that.

I rocked from side to side, no signal from Kendall or James that the cameras were up and bit my lip, not really sure of what to do. I didn't want to sit here in silence, I wanted to talk to Logan. But what about? What his likes were? Dislikes? No, then he'll think I'm trying to flirt with him and he'll turn me away. But what was there to talk about. . .

"Logan?" I asked and he hummed, ". . .Did you. . .lose a partner?"

He tensed up and he let out a shaky sigh, leaning back on the palms of his hands in the cool grass.

"Yeah. . .I did. . .it was around the time that you became my assistant," Logan said quietly and I cocked my head to the side. I didn't even know Logan had a partner. Then again, I didn't know a lot of things about Logan back then. I didn't know how quiet he usually is or how he always makes sure to dress his best or how he liked his coffee with just a dash of cream and two spoonfuls of sugar.

. . .Oh, that sounded weird. And stalker-ish.

Logan shook his head, looking up at the stars in the sky that shined bright, "They were really good and were a really good friend. But unfortunately, we lost track of the mission and things got out of control and. . .that was it. . ."

"Lost track of the mission? Like, you didn't have a lead?"

". . .No. . .our minds weren't in the right place. . ." Logan said softly and I looked down, starting to understand what he meant. Logan was in love with his partner and the feelings were mutual. But they weren't focusing. . .and I guess somewhere along the line they made a mistake and a life was lost. I bit my lip, fingers going to thread and tug at some dark grass and uproot it.

". . .Is that why we have the Policy?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"No. . .but we were the first example of why the Policy should be enforced. . .Carlos, I just need you to understand-"

"N-No, I do now. . .you just don't want either of us getting hurt. . .but maybe we can still-"

"No we can't!" Logan snapped and I shuddered, "Carlos, you are too inexperienced to be having something like a crush on your mind. You need to be focusing on the mission and only the mission just like James should be. You two don't understand it. There are people that would hurt you as soon as you let your guard down and you can't give them that chance. You need to be focused and alert!"

Logan's eyes looked cold and dark and I looked down into the grass to avoid his gaze. But I wanted to be with Logan. I didn't want to not be able to love him, I just wanted for him to love me back. We'll look out for each other, as both partners and lovers and there won't be anything to worry about. I just needed Logan to give me a chance to prove myself. I needed Logan to just give me a chance to show him that I can love him and be a spy. Logan looked at his watch, giving me a gentle pat on the arm. "Let's go, some cameras are set up."

I nodded, following Logan through the grounds and through bushes to keep ourselves hidden from security looming around the buildings. Logan paused by a tree on the side of the mansion, very dark and no one around patrolling the area, bending down and tapping the ground with his hand until we both heard a 'Clank!' sound. He smiled, brushing away the grass and dirt to reveal a silver plate that was bolted down tight. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and stuck it on the covering. "Get behind the tree."

"Can I blow it up?" I asked and Logan looked over at me.

"I'm not going to blow it up, I'm just going to loosen it."

"But I want to do something on this mission too. I haven't really done anything," I said and Logan cocked his head.

"You don't need to prove yourself to me."

"But I want to help! I _am _your partner!"

"It's quite alright, Carlos. Just get behind the tree," Logan said calmly and I couldn't help but feel the tone of his voice sounding like a parent would talk to their child. I pouted, stomping over to shield myself from the blast and crossed my arms. It's not fair, I'm not a baby. I can do something too! I could be as seductive like James. . .well, maybe not. . .but I can be just as good of a fighter as Kendall. . .I think. . .or I could come up with plans like Logan. . .no, I wouldn't know how to do it. . .what _am _I doing on this mission? I'm probably just weighing them down. . .

There was a small blast and the ground shook slightly, me grabbing onto the tree in shock and poking my head out. Logan was standing by a hole in the ground, gesturing at me to come over. "Okay, you go in first."

I nodded, slowly easing my way inside the dark cavern and trying to find my footing on something so I can climb down. It was cold and my hand was jutting around, feeling some of the dirt and then feeling cool metal bars. My fingers wrapped around one of them, realizing it was a metal step for a ladder and I jutted my foot around to see if I could find another bar to get a better footing. A couple of jabs in the dark and I found another bar and began to climb down the ladder until my foot touched the cement ground.

"Okay Logan," I called out and I could see Logan's silhouette nod before turning and climbing down as well until he was right beside me. A click echoed and soon a light illuminated our way, the small flashlight in Logan's hand slightly shaking as we walked down the hall. There was nothing, no cameras and no henchman, but there was a foul smell. We probably entered an underground sewer line or something, just needed to find a way inside the mansion. Above ground, I could hear music and loud talking, the party must have been right over our heads and Logan's light flashed onto another ladder. He gave me a gentle nudge and I nodded, rushing over to the ladder and beginning to climb it.

"Be careful, just take a peek and then come right back down if you see anyone," Logan said sternly and I nodded, continuing my ascent up the ladder and hand pressing on the loose section of the flooring. It was a bit heavy at first, but it started to budge and slide over to the left. I moved it far enough for me to see what was on the other side and I leaned up to strain a sight. The room was empty save for someone in a chair that had their back to me.

And blindfolded and tied to the silver chair.

I glanced back down at Logan, a wide eyed expression on my face.

"Logan, there's a captive!" I whispered and his eyes widened as well.

"Really? Who is it? One of the Jennifers?" Logan asked and I shrugged, I couldn't see their face from this angle. I tilted my head back to look again, seeing that they had long blond hair. It had to be one of them. I turned back and gave a nod and Logan bit his lip. ". . .It might be a trap."

"How could it be a trap? They don't know that we're here."

"I know, but you should never let your guard down. . .hold on, I'm coming with you," Logan replied, beginning to climb up the ladder with me and I pushed the piece of block over more for us to climb out and into the room. Yep, it was empty and bare. There was a door, but it might be guarded. Logan didn't stop to observe the surroundings like I was, he walked over and took the blindfold of of the woman's face.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Confidential. Who are you?"

"Confidential," she snapped back and Logan frowned. I sighed, walking over to stand beside him with a friendly smile and hopefully she lowered her defenses.

"Are you by any chance, Jennifer Hills?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow.

". . .Are you two with the CIA?" she asked and I waved my hand a bit.

"Sort-of. . .are you Jennifer?"

". . .Yes. . .I am."


	10. Ooh La La

UGH! What's with me coming out with short chapters and too long time between updates! I'm so sorry you guys, I promise you the next chapters would be longer than these last two ones were. Just that I really didn't plan for this part and the other part is the part that I have been planning for a while. Plus, I don't know what's with me updating whenever there's a new episode of BTR (Big Time Rocker was great with the LucyxJamesxCarlos threesome and the obvious KendallxLucy but that's **_it_**) but I promise I'll update soon with this story. I'm determined to get it finished. Well, thanks to TidusGT, ilovepenguins1, ANNbeau, Anim3Fan4ever, ChasingDreams1, amrice101, itsayejay, Gravind Divine, RedsoxChic193, kendallsgirl12, JuliaBearr, Gotta Live It Big Time, Bowman0306, child who is cool, Sum1cooler, Bigtimebitch, mrsscarlettpena, kuroshiro28, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Kendalls LogieBear and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! I hope you all enjoy and sorry again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Champagne, my little cuties?" Stetson asked me and Kendall, to which the blond shook his head furiously no and tried his best to look intimidating and absolutely not wanting to have sex right now. I, on the other hand, was still thirsty from not being able to get anything to drink while we were still in the dance hall and not in the spy's bedroom and you know, in the process of being sexed up. Stetson poured both of a glass anyways, handing each of us one glass of sparkling champagne and taking a couple sips of his. He hummed, "Excuse me, I'm going to slip into something a bit more comfortable."<p>

Okay, now was our time to panic. 'Slipping into something more comfortable' is just another way for saying 'I'm taking off my clothes, I expect you to do it too'. Stetson smiled at the two of us before getting up and walking inside his bathroom and closing the door. Kendall was by my side in a flash, breathing heavily and looking stern.

"Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Knock him out and slip out through the window?" I asked and it looked like Kendall was actually considering it but then shook his head.

"We won't be able to find out if Logan and Carlos got out safe. And if we do that, we need to get far away quickly," he whispered and I sighed. Oh yeah, Logan and Carlos needed to get their information and we needed to get word from them before planning a retreat. My fingers threaded through the soft satin of the sheets and I glanced up at Kendall through my eyelashes.

"So. . .we're in a bed right now-"

"James, _please_. Now is the worst time for you to be thinking about sex, especially with that pervert in the bathroom," Kendall snapped back with a scowl that I gave a pout to.

"But it's not fair. Why can't you just give me a little hint that you like me or at least would consider that you'd date me if we both weren't spies? Logan flirts with Carlos, why can't you flirt with me?" I asked and Kendall sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning in annoyance.

"Look, I want you to keep out of Logan and Carlos' business, okay? It isn't helping anyone and you need to remain focused."

"I promise I will, Kendall," I said with an eye roll but then a sly smirk came across my face as an idea popped into my head, "Under one condition."

"What?"

"We make out."

"_James_," Kendall said through gritted teeth and cheeks tinting red and I shrugged, scooting forward and leaning in towards the blond.

"Seven minutes in heaven or weeks of annoying the hell out of Logan. Your choice," I said with a grin and Kendall wanted to shoot me himself, giving me a dark glare with those bright emerald eyes. They flickered over to the bathroom door and then back over at my face, almost looking like he was watching a tennis match before letting out another groan of anguish and turned his face away.

". . .Fine. . .just hurry up and get it over with," he mumbled and I smiled. I turned his chin, one hand on his chest and beginning to push him back down on the bed and Kendall's eyes were widening, "James, I'm not doing all of this-"

"Just relax," I murmured, swinging a leg over and straddling his waist and Kendall was looking like he was beginning to freak out. I took his hands and let them run up into the fake wig, my own hands threading through the fake strands of hair in his own wig. "Just relax," I repeated, lowering my face down and smelling the sweetness of mint on his breath and warmth tickling my nose. My lips ghosted over his a bit, his tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip and I smiled, leaning more forward and closing the distance.

And once our lips touched, Kendall was done being the goody-goody spy.

The hands that were in the wig slid down to my hips to tug me down, lips moving faster and tongues lapping out at each other. It felt like training all over again, instead of us wrestling with each other, it was our tongues with him trying to dominate over me. Hah, please. I'm James Diamond, kissing is my expertise and if he thinks he could win me in this, he's sadly mistaken.

But I'll let him dominate this time. I want to make this kiss last.

I felt him hum against my lips, his hands now sliding down more to give me a good grope and slap on the ass and I smirked against his lips.

"Good huh?" I whispered, pulling away and diving back down to kiss his awaiting and moist lips yet again. He didn't respond, the hands were just digging into my back pockets and his hips slowly rocking back upwards to meet mine and we need to have sex right now or else I'm going to-

"Kendall. Kendall, can you hear me?" Logan's voice entered in my ear and Kendall quickly broke away and shoved me off of him, hand going up to his ear.

"L-Logan?"

"Yeah Logan, what's going on? Stetson doing something?" he asked and Kendall glanced over at me and then shook his head.

"N-Nothing's going on, what is it?"

"We found one of the Jennifer's and we are outside the mansion. Get out of there as quickly as you can," Logan relayed and I rolled my eyes. What a cockblock, right when things were going good he just had to tell us that we needed to escape. Kendall looked over at me, running a nervous hand through his hair and letting out a shaky sigh.

". . .No more of that once we leave the mansion," Kendall breathed and I frowned. Seriously? We kissed, he was _enjoying _himself and now he has the nerve to say 'No more' all because Logan reminded us we're on a mission? What's the big deal about being a couple and being spies anyways? Not like anything bad happened anyways. Kendall got up from his spot on the bed, heading towards the window and opening it. "Let's get out of here before he comes out."

"Aren't we on the third floor though?" I asked and Kendall swung a leg out the window.

"Doesn't matter, there's a branch close by we can climb on," Kendall replied, inching out more of the window and I gulped.

"I'm not a cat, Kendall. . .sex kitten yes but not a freaking cat," I said with a frown and he groaned.

"Just come on, James!" he snapped and I rolled my eyes, quickly running over to the window and seeing Kendall climbing onto the branch of the tree. I glanced down and felt my body tremble, we were up pretty high. And I am too cute to fall and go splat on the ground. "James, _come on_."

"Shut up! You're making me nervous!" I hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"_I'm _making you nervous? You're a spy! Just. . ." he began to blush and stuck his hand out, "just grab onto my hand and I won't let you go, okay?"

"How romantic," I said with a little smile to which he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hurry up!" he snapped and I shook my head, slowly slipping out of the window and onto the branch along with Kendall. I felt his hand shoot out to wrap around my waist and steady me, my own arm going around his shoulder and cling to him. He began to pull me along the branch, it wobbling in the breeze and underneath our weight and I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"Oh cuties, where are you?" I heard Stetson's voice call out and Kendall tensed the same time I shook. Soon, Stetson was looking out the window at us on the branch of the tree wrapped around in a black robe. ". . .What are you two doing?"

". . .Admiring your tree?" I said, giving a nervous smile that Stetson's frown didn't falter under. Kendall's arm hooked tighter around my waist and I felt him tug me hard and he was dragging me across the branch to the trunk.

"Get on my back!" Kendall shouted and I didn't wait a second, hearing Stetson beginning to shout and call for security. I linked my legs around him and arms around his shoulders, clinging onto him like a koala clung to their mother and he began to quickly climb down the tree. Once his feet hit the grassy ground, he began to run with me still on his back and face buried in the ugly wig. The music was slowly beginning to fade out of my ears and the surroundings were going darker and darker without the lights from the mansion and the only sound I could hear was Kendall's feet crushing leaves and twigs as he ran and his heavy breathing.

"Kendall, James, can you hear me?" I heard Carlos' voice in my ear and Kendall placed a hand to his own ear.

"We're out, where are you guys stationed at?"

"We're on the road, I think I see you guys," Carlos replied and I peeked over Kendall's shoulder, seeing three figures up ahead facing us and Kendall just went faster in speed. Soon, I could hear Logan's voice more clearly and the radio feed went to static as we approached the other half of our team along with the captive. Logan was staring at me, eyebrow raised and crossing his arms.

"Why are you giving him a piggyback ride?" he asked and Kendall was trying to stammer out a response but I beat him to it with a "You'd do it for Carlos if you had to escape."

Which just made the two spies blush and look away from each other.

I turned to look at the woman, looking at us with slight interest and I raised an eyebrow. "So she's one of the Jennifers?"

"Yes, I already called the Agency. We're heading back there and will be able to discuss our next move in this mission in privacy," Logan replied and I pouted. Aw, we only been in France for a couple of hours. I was hoping we'd be here for at least a couple of weeks or at least long enough for Kendall to start feeling that French love stuff and be all over me. But then I smiled, I did make him break for a split second when we kissed.

And now, it's going to be easy as cake for him to fall in love with me.


	11. Briefing and Information

SUPER long time since this been updated (and again, me updating on a new episode which I TOTALLY LOVE. Ugh, I don't want to spoil it or anything but the Jarlos in that episode was quite hilarious and freaking Kendall XD. I am SOO going to write a fic on that episode when I find the time to. Well, thanks to guerrero, 1Avid-reader, NoireVerteFemme, nickyd92, Dymondthomas14, bigtimeloganluver, kendallsgirl12, Erik97, BTRMegaFan, seddielover1311, sum1cooler, Tyi, Alley Petifier, Anim3Fan4Ever, amrice101, Bowman0306, child who is cool, kuroshiro28, mrsscarlettpena and Cheeky Brunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Miss Hills, we plan on making your stay at the Agency quite comfortable," the Chief told the blond woman that was sitting in the chair across from us. She nodded, turning to face us and get a good look at the four of us sitting on the couch. James was sitting next to Kendall, the brunette looking very, <em>very<em>, bored and Logan sat next to me. It wasn't that long from our trip to Paris, I wish we had a chance to be able to rest up at least. But I guess that was the life of the spy, no time to waste.

"So. . .you were kidnapped and they placed you underground?" Kendall asked, arms crossed and she nodded.

"It was maximum security, no doors for me to be able to unlock, no windows for me to be able to climb out of. And even if there was a window, it would have been barred and even if the door wasn't hidden, I wouldn't be able to get out since there would be guards on the other side," she said and Kendall tapped his foot.

"Sounds like a lot of security. . .why?" he asked and James glanced over at him, confused expression on his face as I was sure I had the same look.

"What do you mean '_Why'_? Bad guys always have security," James replied and Kendall shook his head.

"I'm saying that what did she have or could do that would warrant such security. If my guess is correct, you're not the Jennifer that had the prototype weaponry," Kendall observed and Jennifer Hills sat there in silence, lips twisting in turning. I didn't know what she was thinking about, was she embarrassed? Confused? Angry? Her long fingers uncurled and curled into fists before relaxing and smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Yes, Jennifer Barista is the one that has the weaponry and I don't know where her whereabouts are. But I had information that if used with the weaponry would have been very dangerous."

"What kind of information is that?" I asked and she glanced over at me, looking me up and down and wrinkling her nose as if she could smell the inexperience and rookie on me.

"That is information to be shared between my superior and me," she replied and James frowned.

"We saved you, there is nothing you should be holding out on us," he said with a glare and she glared back, giving him the same look she gave me only more intense and more threatening. The Chief leaned forward in his chair over his desk, looking at Jennifer with a calm and wise gaze.

"Miss Hills, these four gentlemen are quite competent in what they do. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for them to be more well educated on their mission," he said and she twisted her lips again, giving a subtle eye roll.

". . .I suppose. . .my information is on military personnel and those working in the government sector. Social security information, job occupation, wages and even photographs. Most of the people that I had information on were working on some sort of project developing for U.S. Intel. . .I'm not sure what though," she replied grimly, looking at the four of us. Logan tapped his foot and crossed his arms, raising his hand to rest his chin on. I knew what he was doing now, thinking. He always got into the same position whenever he wanted to contemplate something, whether it be some important mission or if he wanted me to pour cream in his coffee. Logan hummed, glancing up at Miss Hills.

"So what your saying that this weaponry that Miss Barista has, is it also part of this project?" he asked and she shook her head no, "Well then, what kind of weaponry is this? What does it do?"

". . .It's some sort of tracking device. We have no idea why Stetson or whoever may want this or for what reason but it had the ability to be able to track any person on the Earth through telephone call, email, the works. . .Sir, what do you have planned for next in this mission?" she turned, facing the Chief and he gave a slow nod.

"I'm pretty sure the next act is to find this tracking device and any other whereabouts of your partners," he said and Logan nodded, standing up and straightening his tie.

"Right then. Me and Kendall will get started on gathering-"

"Not so fast, Logan," the Chief said, raising his hand out to pause Logan and he raised an eyebrow. He then gestured over to James, "I believe Mr. Diamond shall work with you on leading this next operation."

Logan's face fell the same time James' face widened with glee. Logan shook his head roughly, "I'm sorry, Chief, but I can say how many things are going to go _wrong _if that should happen."

"Well, he did find out where Stetson was going after the failed infiltration of the club-"

"That he caused!" Logan snapped and the Chief sighed.

"Not to mention that he also helped find the mansion, did he not?"

"Chief, I-"

"Mr. Mitchell, I believe that working with the other members in this mission would be beneficial. Make you all more strongly connected," the Chief said with a smile that Logan didn't reciprocate. Or even look like he wanted to give. He then glanced over at me and smiled as well, "And Mr. Garcia, you'll be cooperating alongside Mr. Knight, should be a nice change," he replied and I gave a slow nod. Working with Kendall probably wouldn't be too bad. I wouldn't have to hear the pesky though well intentioned chatter of James and I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of trying to have a conversation with Logan. The Chief turned in his chair, "You are dismissed."

Logan's lips twisted before he gave a curt nod and quickly walked out of the room. James smiled after him, getting up from his seat on the couch to follow Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes, giving me a soft nudge and I nodded as the both of us followed suit. Logan was already out of the hall when me and Kendall exited with James calling at him to 'slow down _partner_' and 'you can't run away from me now!'. Kendall groaned, rushing over and grabbing James roughly by the arm. James winced, turning to face Kendall and give the blond a hurt look.

"James, remember what you promised," Kendall said with a warning look and James rolled his eyes.

"First off, that was only five minutes. It doesn't count because it wasn't seven so ha!" James said with playful tongue sticking out and Kendall grew red with anger. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"What did he promise that was supposed to be seven minutes?" I asked and Kendall turned to look at me, blush creeping over his face.

"N-Nothing," Kendall stuttered out and I raised an eyebrow. Didn't seem like nothing to me. Kendall turned to face James again, raising a finger, "You better be on your best behavior when you're with Logan."

"Are you going to punish me if I'm not?" James innocently asked and Kendall growled.

"Yeah. You'll be my target in gun practice," Kendall threatened and James tilted his head from side to side.

"I was thinking more of the kinky punishment than the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' kind," James explained and Kendall blushed even more.

"Well I _will _kill you if you don't knock it off and focus on the mission!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes. James glanced at me, giving me a little wink and smile.

"He's just sexually frustrated. Give him to me if he starts acting like a bad boy," James said with a teasing smile and I blushed. Kendall looked ready to shoot James right then and there but the brunette slipped out of Kendall's grasp and simultaneously gave Kendall a quick peck on the nose. "Good bye Kendall. It will be torture not being by your side and missing opportune moments for you to confess your love to me. Once I'm back, we'll have 'I-miss-you' sex, okay?"

"Just go!" Kendall snapped and James blew a kiss before turning and running off to find Logan. Kendall stomped the ground in annoyance, turning to me with face flushed red and hands balled into fists.

"Um. . .so. . .what should we do now?" I asked and he let out a much needed breath of anger and took in a slow breath.

"I guess. . .we can research more of Stetson's hangouts. Maybe be able to intercept any calls going to him or send in another field agent to get close and spy on him. We'll see what Logan wants us to do."

"And James," I added and Kendall rolled his eyes, raising a hand to rub at his forehead and he sighed.

"Yeah. . .and James," he muttered and I bit my lip, the two of us continuing to walk down the hall. I didn't know what to say to him, I never ever talked to Kendall before. I heard stories about him, stories that he was considered the best of the best in the Agency and that if there was a bounty price on his head, it would be in the billions. I heard that he knew how to create plans that would involve high chances of dying or managing to survive. I heard that he doesn't even flinch when he had to kill someone, I know if the moment for that to come for me should happen, I wouldn't know what to do. Or better yet, I didn't know if I had the guts to be able to pull the trigger. Kendall glanced over at me and crossed his arms, "So. . .how do you like being a spy?"

"It's amazing. . .though I see why I was made an assistant," I said quietly and Kendall raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, "I just. . .don't think I have the right kind of stuff to be a spy."

"Anyone can be anything they want to be if they just find what they're good at and run with it. You're a good spy, Carlos. You think, you try and learn from mistakes or from others. You're not some idiot that got handed a badge and goes running around the world thinking that this is some cheesy spy movie and tries to-"

"Like James?" I asked and Kendall blushed. He scratched the back of his neck and gave a slow nod and I crossed my arms as well, "So you don't think he should be a spy either?"

"It's not that, just. . .James is too easily distracted. He could be a great spy if he knew where his priorities were. He thinks on what's cool to do, not what's the smartest plan. I don't know how him and Logan are going to be able to work on this next operation. . .maybe I can talk the Chief into switching Logan with me. I at least know how to control him. . .kind of."

"But James is a good spy and I think he thinks he knows what he's doing. Just. . ."

"But he doesn't get it. People can get seriously hurt and Logan doesn't need to go through something like that again," Kendall replied and then bit his lip the same time my eyes widened. That was right, Logan lost a partner. . .but what happened? He said they weren't paying attention. . .that they were in love and just too into each other to notice what was going on. . .but what was it? Who was it?

"Kendall-"

"I can't talk to you about it," Kendall replied quickly, pausing and placing hands on my shoulders, "It's something only those involved in that mission know about and it's going to stay that way."

"You were involved in it too? But what happened? What was it and-"

"Carlos, please. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I swore that I wouldn't discuss the events of that mission. . .right now, we need to focus on the mission right now and not something that was in the past, okay?"

". . .Okay," I muttered and Kendall gave me a small smile. He clapped his hand on my shoulder and the both of us continued to walk down the hall. But what was it? What happened on that mission that made Logan so scared of losing a partner again? Who was that person he was involved with? I didn't care if I wasn't involved in that case and not supposed to know about it, I needed to know what happened.

I needed to do some research.


	12. Let's Go Racing

_Well, an anon on one of my other stories (Paperback Muses) was asking me to try and take the initiative to update as frequently as Clarry did for 'If You Can't Stand the Heat' and she mentioned this story and 'The Bird, the Bee, and the Morning Glory' as stories she wished weren't lagging and well, as some of you might have noticed, I have been spamming you with updates for almost all of my BTR fics that have not been completed yet today (only ones that won't be updated are the ones strictly meant for 2012). So yeah, I guess I'm taking initiative. Well, hope you all haven't forgot about this story and thanks to Robin-n-Hoodie, bigtimerangergirl123, narutopowerman, The Distorsion, I AM AIR, fanmin, Dorney77, CaScAdEd-TeArS, Katerina the Von, HisCoverGirl, Caibriam, ninjashadow18, Shattered-love-always, the two Anons, Gravind Divine, BTRMegaFan, BloodboilFtg, carlosgarcia, EGBW13, Anim3Fan4Ever, child who is cool, sum1cooler, amrice101 AND NoireVerteFemme for the alerts, favs and reviews! Seriously guys, I'm sorry. And I hope you all enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p>"You know, you can't pretend that I don't exist on this mission anymore," I called out to Logan. The brunette made me sit on the far side of the information room, probably thinking I'll get 'me' all over his geeky stuff. He glanced over at me, drumming his fingers on the table in annoyance.<p>

"I know you exist. I know because you always manage to risk someone's life."

"Like Carlos'?" I asked and even if I was as far away from the spy as I could be in the room, I could see the way that Logan's face turned super red at the thought of his other partner in the case. I leaned forward in my chair, "You know, Carlos really likes you and I don't know why you're playing with his feelings like this when you like him too."

"I know he really likes me," Logan said with a sigh and he placed down the paperwork to raise a hand to his forehead and rubbed his head, "I know he likes me and I like him too, okay? There, I admit I like Carlos."

"Do you love Carlos?"

"Why do you need to pry in everyone's relationships?" Logan snapped and I smiled. He loves Carlos, for sure.

"I'm prying because I know if I don't, you two are _never _going to get together on your own."

"Well can't you wait and see if we can work it out ourselves?" Logan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, how long has Carlos been your assistant?"

". . .I think about two years. . ._no._"

"Yes."

"He hasn't liked me for _that _long."

"He _has. _He's one of those 'love at first sight' kind of people. And look at you guys, you guys are _now _saying you like each other and at least admitting it to yourselves. Now you guys need to work on saying that you love each other and _then _you have to confess to each other that you love each other and run off to live happily ever after. And by then, me and Kendall will already be living in our posh mansion with a butler having sex three times a day before rolling around in our big pile of money from working at the Agency."

Logan stared, "And how do you think you'll get _that _far with Kendall?"

"Because Kendall knows I like him and I know for a fact he's interested in me. It's just this stupid policy that's keeping us apart and I'm pretty sure that's what's keeping you and Carlos apart too. Why don't you just resign? You can do that, can't you?"

"You and Carlos can resign. I have three more years in my contract before I'm permitted to leave. And Kendall's. . .Kendall's contract is more harder to break," Logan muttered and I frowned. I got out of my chair, moving to sit by Logan and placed my hand on the table, looking at Logan with a confused face.

"Why is Kendall's contract so different?"

"It's classified."

"I'll bug you until you tell me."

"And I'll keep my lips closed until you inevitably give up," Logan said sternly and I frowned. No way was he going to keep a secret about Kendall away from me. A small smile came to my lips.

"You know, I bet I should tell Carlos that me and him should just resign," I replied and Logan looked at me, skeptical, "I mean, let's face it. Three years is a long time and he's already been waiting for you for two. You really expect him to wait for five more years? That's not fair, Logan. And if it's harder for Kendall to get out of the Agency, then maybe I should just give up on him too."

"You can't be serious," Logan said, eyes widening and I gave a sad nod.

"Me and Carlos are the Juliets to yours and Kendall's Romeos. We're never going to be together no matter how much we may love each other and we'll be forever alone in this damned and cruel world. But it's okay, Logan. You get to put your life on the line for the safety of others since you're _so _much more loyal to your job than a poor boy's feelings and Carlos will love you in spirit. . .until he finds someone else that _will _reciprocate his feelings and not be holding back any secrets."

Logan looked back down at the paperwork, letting out a sigh. ". . .It's all with that mission. That Disoto case that me, Kendall and my ex-partner were assigned."

I remember doing some filing on that case, though giving most of it to Jo since that was some _boring _stuff. Logan sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Kendall was a part of an old division of the Agency and that division got leaked during that case. All of the members were in danger of being killed but luckily we got a hold of the information before Kendall's name could be one of the members."

"What was it though?"

"Ask Kendall."

"You know he's not going to tell me."

"Exactly."

What a dick. "Anyways, that division was dissolved. It never existed, Kendall was never a member. We know the truth, we just needed to make sure that the people that got the leaked information thought it was faulty. So because of that, Kendall needs to remain in the Agency for a little while longer than I do. It's for security."

"Not like Kendall would tell anything or giveaway any secrets. Neither of you guys would do that," I replied and Logan gave a small nod.

"I know but. . .some people just can't be trusted. That's why the Disoto case created all these policies."

". . .Was there a double agent?"

"I'm not supposed to discuss with you-"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"No! If you want to find out about the case so bad, then look it up yourself!" Logan shouted and I growled. He glared at me before rubbing his head and Logan sighed, "I didn't think he liked me for two years."

"Kendall?"

"Carlos, you idiot."

"Shut up. . .what are you going to do about it?" I asked and Logan gathered his papers, stacking them into a neat pile.

"Nothing. I can't do anything but just pray that Carlos would understand the way things will have to be. It's all for the better anyways."

"Even if Carlos leaves you in the end because he can't wait any longer?"

". . .Yes," Logan muttered and I knew he didn't really mean it. He had that look, he looked hopeless and sad that that might be the end game for him and Carlos. And me and Kendall. . .forget the policy and his stupid contract, I'll break him out of here and we can run away to Peru and raise alpacas or something. Logan pushed in front of me some papers and pointed at what looked like a racetrack. "Stetson goes drag racing here every weekend."

"Forgot that Stetson is in _France?_"

"But our intel said that someone is racing his car there. If it isn't Stetson, it might be someone with a tie to Stetson we can capture and interrogate," Logan explained and I bit my lip. Maybe. . .I glanced over at Logan.

"So we're going to the races?"

"Looks like it."

"Sweet, I'll get Kendall and Carlos and tell them about it," I replied, getting out of my seat and turning to go let Kendall and them know but Logan grabbed onto my hand. He was looking up at me, looking up at me with a worried and upset face.

"Don't. . .don't tell Carlos what I told you about my contract. I don't want him to give up on me."

"He _should_. Especially since you're not even trying to say you love him."

". . .I care about him, James. And I'll tell him everything that I feel about him at the right time and in the right place."

"And if it comes too late?"

"It won't."

* * *

><p>Infineon Raceway, not a bad place to race. Once again, Stetson has some good taste. Maybe if we never catch him, I could just run away with him and make him dye his hair blond, never pluck his eyebrows, make him wear bottle green eye contacts and he could be my new Kendall. . .no. . .no, it wouldn't work out. I don't want to run away without Kendall~<p>

"James, will you get off of me!" Kendall shouted, pushing me away for what felt like the fifth time today. Wasn't my fault I was upset about his stupid contract. Why did he have to join that division anyways? Why couldn't they trust that he wouldn't slip information out? Why do they have to try so hard to keep us apart~

"Dammit James! Get off!"

"I don't want to," I mumbled into his sleeve and Kendall just groaned as I held onto him tighter. Carlos was looking at me, probably thinking it was some separation anxiety I was feeling from being away from Kendall and stuck with Logan which okay, kind of a little bit of that too. I always saw Kendall, I always talked to Kendall and me just being away for him for two days was torture. That and Logan was so _boring_. It wasn't like I could play my little sex games on him like I did with Kendall, just a total bore.

"Alright, Kendall and Carlos, you two go in there and mingle around the crowd. Me and James is going to scope out Stetson's car and see if we can get any clues as to who our mystery driver is," Logan replied and Kendall began to try and break away from me but I just clung onto him tighter. Carlos tapped me on the shoulder.

"James? Kendall needs to go now."

"Why can't we just switch back to our original partners for this part of the mission?"

"Because the Chief said so! Let go!" Kendall shouted, giving me a rough jab in the gut and I broke away to double over and hold my sore stomach. Kendall grabbed Carlos, leading the smaller of the pair over to the crowd of racers and pit crew discussing. Seemed like a lot for something was supposedly a casual thing. Logan gave me a pat on the shoulder, giving a stern gaze.

"That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you. Now you're worried about him never being able to leave, aren't you?" he asked and I frowned, standing up straight and taking a huff.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go and find that car," I mumbled, breaking away from Logan and walking over to the row of cars. Logan was right by my side in a couple of minutes with small picture of the car we're looking for on his device. He pointed at a black car with white pin-striping and red stars and I nodded, casually walking over there as if I belonged over there. My eyes flickered back over to see Kendall and Carlos in the crowd and it was only until Logan got to the car and began to see about dusting for fingerprints that I phoned Carlos on the radio feed.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What?" Carlos asked me back, confused and I smiled.

"There is someone checking you out and it isn't Logan for a change," I said with a big grin and Logan was by my side at the sound of that, trying to see who I was looking at. I could see Carlos beginning to turn around nervously and my eyes flickered over to the person eating up the innocent eye candy. Tall, muscular, possibly some scruff if I was up close and short black hair spiked up. And he was _totally _eye fucking Carlos! Why do I feel so proud? "He's totally a bad guy."

"W-What?"

"Don't say stuff like that to freak him out," Logan said to me sternly, though his eyes were focused on the guy and giving him a death glare that isn't stopping the man from looking at Carlos. I shrugged.

"Just saying, usually in the spy movies the bad guys are either really ugly or _really _hot. And that guy I wouldn't mind riding _long _into the nights."

"_Keep your slutty comments to yourself_," Kendall hissed in into his mic and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, jealous because I'm not saying that to you?"

"Who said I was jealous? I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm turning off my mic."

"Good, because I have a couple of other naughty things I'd like to say."

"Don't make me come over there and-"

"Give me a spanking? _Try it_," I said with a smile and it was quiet. Then all of a sudden, I see Kendall storming out of the crowd with Carlos starting freak out over being alone by himself. Logan's eyes were widening and mine were too but for a whole different reason. Kendall seemed to be moving faster and I just smiled brightly, turning on my heel and beginning to run away.

"James!" Logan shouted out but I ignored him.

"James, get back here!" Kendall screamed, clearly pissed off and I just grinned even more. There was one thing I learned in training with Kendall was that the blond was fast. I only got as far as the snack bar before Kendall managed to get his hands on me and throw me up against the wall. I winced from the impact and looked into that furious face, Kendall's fists in the front of my NASCAR jacket. "So you'd just run out and go sleep with anyone, won't you?"

"So you _are _jealous," I said with a smile and Kendall growled.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Jealous because I wouldn't mind if he decides to make me his personal racing boy? I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it, endless car sex in his race car. And I bet he's one of those animals that's rough and-"

One of Kendall's hands loosened and I was for sure thinking he was just getting ready to punch me and I closed my eyes. Only, a fist never came. Instead, Kendall's hand went to the back of my head and yanked me forward so he could slam his lips onto mine. Rough, gritty and he was forcing my mouth open with his tongue, trying to achieve dominance. I was too shocked to even kiss him right, eyes darting around to make sure that Logan wasn't seeing this and you know, be a cockblocker like he usually is when things are about to get hot and heavy with me and Kendall. But Kendall broke away, face red and still very much pissed off.

"I hate you!" Kendall shouted and I blinked.

"So you kiss people you hate?"

"No! You're just such a little pest, I can't stand it!"

"I'm still not understanding where you're getting at," I said and Kendall growled again. This time, I puckered my lips for another rough kiss. Instead, he just gave me a hard slap on the face and I yelped, holding my face and giving him a glare. "Make up your mind! Do you want to kiss me or hit me!"

"Both!"

". . .But you want to kiss me more, right?"

"Ugh! You. . ." Kendall bit his lip, pacing back and forth and sometimes gripping his hand into a fist before letting his fingers loosen back up again and return to pacing. He looked over at me and frowned, "If I hear you talking that way about another guy-"

"You'll kiss me?"

"I'll _kill _you."

"Sounds like an abusive kind of relationship to me."

"_James-_"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding anyways. . .knew it was going to get you riled up and it worked," I said with a smile and Kendall scoffed, blushing bright because he knew I was right. He glanced over at where Logan and Carlos were most likely continuing the mission where we left off and back over to me and I gave a little smile, "We can stay back here and kiss if you want. Logan wouldn't mind, he hates me, remember?"

"But I'm Carlos' partner and I left him like that. You should never leave your partner behind. Especially for a dumbass like you."

"A dumbass you like to kiss!" I shouted and Kendall fought to not smile that gorgeous crooked smile of his. I pouted, crossing my arms and Kendall was about to say something before a guy came walking past us talking on the cell-phone. He was looking at us, couldn't see his eyes though since he was wearing shades but I watching him closely too. And then he mumbled something that made my eyes widen in shock when he thought he was a good distance away from us.

"You sure Stetson's dead?"

I glanced at Kendall, Kendall probably thinking that he heard what I just heard but not sure and I grabbed his hand, smiling eagerly.

"Let's go kick his ass and get information!" I said and Kendall broke his hand away from me.

"I'm not your partner on this operation," Kendall said and I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

"Kendall! He's getting away!"

"I'll get Logan and Carlos. You _stay._"

"Will you kiss me again if I stay put?"

Kendall just rolled his eyes, running to go grab Logan and Carlos and I pouted. I turned my head, the guy wasn't getting so far away. And Kendall didn't answer my question.

Guess it's James Diamond's turn to go out kicking ass and taking names.


	13. Double Agent

_Blah, I'm such a horrible writer I know you guys. But hey! This chapter's long this time! And it's going to throw you off the cliff :D! Anyways, thanks __SiriusHPLuvr, TheKellieee, Shattered-love-always, Randomness-Is-My-Specialty, Carphanie, btrlover-reader4life, coldplayrocks, BTR Lover122, crooked.T, disneykid17, Erik97, 0verdramatic, xFAN. GIRLx, Sonaaa, starstruk97, cargan4ever, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Hikari no Kasai, CarganFever, seddielover1311, Mprez303, TeamTayward729, Barbed Wire Halo, kikkina123, cargan4ever, Sum1cooler, Anim3Fan4ever, Hariken Hero, His Cover Girl, kendallsgirl12, Bowman0306, Carphanie, nickyd92, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookWorm13 and roxaxD114 for the alerts, favs and reviews! And thank you to everyone that's being patient with me and my schedule for stories, senior year for high school is no joke :P._

* * *

><p>I didn't mind being on the mission with Kendall, as long as me and him were going to be working together a bit more better than me and James did. Not that I didn't like working with James, just that I wish that he wouldn't be so. . .pushy when it came to the operation. And it was better than working with Logan since. . .I couldn't even focus with Logan around. I had been able to do some research before we had to leave for the racetrack, but what I could find didn't really make much more sense and gave me more understanding as to what Logan's situation and what happened on that case.<p>

From what I could have gathered, the case that Logan and his partner, Camille Roberts, were involved developing a special division for the U.S. government. It was a division that had access to global positioning satellites for the U.S. and it's affiliates. In the meantime, another secret division was being developed for the Agency, in correlation with the one Logan and Ms. Roberts were working on. That was the part where I couldn't look any more further into it, almost any information about that division was gone without a trace. All I know is that no one wanted it to be found out and unfortunately, it did.

Information was leaked, people were compromised and Logan and Ms. Roberts had to regain stolen information and technology on account of a breach in security, a double agent. But there was no information as to who it was or what was their motivation. Only thing we knew was that they had accomplices also in the Agency working under their order. And then after that. . .I guess somewhere Logan and Ms. Roberts slipped up. . .and she lost her life in the end. Her body was never discovered, for all we know she could still be alive but apparently the site of where Logan and Ms. Roberts were supposed to regain the stolen technology was a trap, Logan barely escaped with his life.

So now, I kind of understood. But at the same time, I wish I knew more. I wish Logan could talk to me about it, he must be harboring a lot of feelings about the whole case. . .and maybe I can help him. Instead, we were at the races and James was with Logan all the way over by the race cars while I was with Kendall mingling through the crowd. I didn't really know what to do, I didn't hear any orders to really do anything. I couldn't see where Kendall was in the crowd and it wasn't like Logan or James could really-

"Dude, what are you doing?" I heard James beeping in on the radio feed and I quirked an eyebrow. Was I doing something wrong? What did they want me to _do?_

"What?" I asked back confused, looking over in the direction where they were.

"There is someone checking you out and it isn't Logan for a change," James said slyly and I gulped. I quickly began to turn around, trying to find the person that was looking at me and not seeing anyone in my sight. I didn't even know what they looked like, or why they were looking in my direction. Hopefully I didn't give myself away. "He's totally a bad guy."

"W-What?" I stuttered out, heart beginning to race. I didn't know where the guy was, what if he knows about us?

"Don't say stuff like that to freak him out," I heard Logan's voice come in on the feed, sounding stern and I heard a sigh.

"Just saying, usually in the spy movies the bad guys are either really ugly or _really _hot. And that guy I wouldn't mind riding _long _into the nights," James purred.

"_Keep your slutty comments to yourself_," Kendall all of a sudden hissed and I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Kendall staring at where James and Logan were with a deadly glare.

"Oh, jealous because I'm not saying that to you?" James' voice asked, tone light and mocking and I bit my lip, still trying to look around and find the person that was looking at me as they began to fight.

"Who said I was jealous? I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm turning off my mic."

"Good, because I have a couple of other naughty things I'd like to say."

"Don't make me come over there and-"

"Give me a spanking?_ Try it_," James voice replied back and I glanced over at Kendall, his face absolutely red with anger and embarrassment. Then all of a sudden, he stormed out of the crowd and my eyes widened. James noticed Kendall approaching him and he turned on his heel, smile on his face and began to run as Kendall chased after him. Leaving me alone with possibly someone that is currently undressing me with their eyes. I whirled my head around, trying to pick out anyone that was looking directly at me until my eyes landed on a tall man that was currently walking towards me.

He was well built, dark hair and scruff with lips curved into a flirty smile and I felt my feet locking tight and my legs growing stiff with nerves. But when he approached, the smile turned warm, welcoming and it almost made me begin to feel calm myself. . .almost.

He held his hand out, smiling, "Hello," he greeted and I took his hand to give a friendly shake. Can't blow my cover because I'm just nervous. He squeezed my hand before withdrawing his own, "I haven't seen you around here, which racer are you here for?"

"Oh, um. . .I'm just here to observe the races, not really here for anyone specific," I replied and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then I hope you will be interested in my racing," he said with a smile and I just smiled back again, not sure of what to say right now at the moment and I felt someone clap their hand onto my shoulder. I turned, seeing that it was Logan standing behind me and giving the guy a sort of forced smile.

"Oh hello there, I almost didn't see you in the crowd, darling," Logan said smoothly and I blushed. Darling? The man gave a frown at that, Logan's arm wrapping around my waist and he was giving him a possessive glare, "Come on now, the races are going to start and I don't want to lose you again in the crowd."

"There's time left, how about we just chit-chat? I saw you and your friend over there admiring my race car," the man said with a frown, taking a step forward as Logan tried to get me away from him and I bit my lip. It wasn't going to be easy getting away from this guy. Logan gave a small nod, arm still holding me close and face calm and collected.

"Yes, very nice piece of work. Though, I remember someone else driving it the last time I came here," Logan replied and the man scoffed, crossing his arms and giving a haughty smile.

"Is that so? Do you mean a Mr. Jett Stetson?"

"Might be, do you know him?"

"Know him? I'm the one that bought his racecar from him. It was an on the side deal though, had to give him something and he gave me the car."

"Wonder what kind of deal did you two made for him to give up a car like that," Logan said smoothly and the man gave a frown.

"A deal that will remain between me and him. . .and you two? What brings you to the races? Your. . .darling's first time at the races?"

"Yes, he's new," Logan replied and it felt he was only squeezing me tighter to him. The man glanced at my face, that warm and flirting smile coming right back.

"Well, I would be honored to show him around while you talk with some more of your familiar racing friends," the man suggested and I swore I heard Logan give a low growl at that.

"I don't think so. In fact, we were just going to go get a snack. Come on, darling. Let's get going," Logan replied, turning with me still wrapped tightly around his arm. I glanced over my shoulder at the man, he was looking at us with a sort of confused glare that only grew more suspicious as someone walked over and whispered something into his ear that we couldn't pick up and I glanced at Logan.

"Do you think he knows anything about the Jennifers? Or the missing technology?"

"Not sure, but once Kendall comes back with James, we need to find out," Logan replied and I glanced down at the arm that still hasn't released its grip of me. Logan looked down too, blush coming across his face before unlatching his arm around my waist to place it awkwardly back at his side and I sighed. Figured it would be like this, but I did like that moment while it still lasted. . .maybe I can get Logan aside and talk to him-

"Guys," Kendall said, rushing over and eyes big and wide, "Think we got some trouble."

"Where's James?" Logan asked and Kendall jutted a thumb out towards the snack bar and Logan frowned, "What did he do?"

"Not what he did but what we all are about to get into. Come on," Kendall said urgently, turning and Logan quickly following behind. I sighed, running and catching up to the two that were briskly walking in the direction of the snack bar and trying to keep on their heels with Kendall's face looking urgent and worried. What happened? I hope James didn't get into trouble again or got hurt. But then again, how could he get hurt? There weren't any bad guys at the races, only exception might have been that guy that was trying to flirt with me but that's about it.

Then when we actually reached the snack bar to find that no one was there, Kendall's face grew ten times more worried and he turned to face Logan and me with eyes wide and worried.

"James is gone."

"What? Where did he go?" Logan asked and Kendall grabbed at his hair.

"I don't know! I told him to stay here and oh fuck, he's going after that guy," Kendall swore and took off in a run. Logan glanced at me before running after Kendall and me following right behind.

"Kendall! What guy! What's going on!" I shouted and Kendall didn't answer me, only running even faster towards where the parking lot was and I bit my lip. James, why couldn't you stay out of trouble? Please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt, please don't be-

"James!" Kendall shouted out, me glancing up and now seeing that there was a black van with men trying to hoist someone into the back of the trunk that was kicking and screaming and my eyes widened the same moment my heart thudded extremely fast.

"Kendall! Kendall!" James shouted and the men looked over their shoulders, spotting us and a sneer came over one of their faces. The rest of the two men grabbed onto James and threw him in the back of the trunk, the growling one reaching into his coat jacket and I felt Logan grab my hand.

"Get down!" Logan shouted and gunshots rang out as Logan pulled me to the ground and pulled me into his arms. I clung onto Logan tight, head burying into his chest as he rolled us behind a car and I heard more gunshots firing before my eyes went wide with fear.

"Logan! Kendall-"

"He's protected, we're not," Logan said and I tilted my head, surprise as I saw the black van burning rubber and racing out of the parking lot with James still inside. Kendall came running to the car that we were hiding behind, my eyes widening even more when I saw the silver gun in his grasp. I didn't understand, I thought agents like us weren't supposed to have guns, why did Kendall-

"Don't just lie there! Come on!" Kendall shouted, digging into his pocket and pulling out a black key and ramming it into the car door beside us, surprising me as he unlocked it with ease and Logan pulled me onto my feet. Kendall climbed into the driver's seat, sticking the key into the ignition as Logan and me climbed into the back seat the Kendall unlocked with the click of a button and soon the engine began to rev to life. I glanced at Logan, confused and Logan pointed at the key sticking out of the ignition.

"From the Agency, the key allows us to hot wire a car with ease but it's _only _used for emergencies," Logan replied and Kendall slammed his foot on the gas, me and Logan jerking backwards into the soft car cushion before the car began to pursue the van.

"Which this is. Logan, take the wheel," Kendall growled out, hand reaching for the gun as the black van began to come into view and cars on the side of us were trying to dodge Kendall's reckless driving. I've never been I something like this before, no situation that was making my heart race so bad. I wasn't ready for something like this to happen, James, why did you get caught? Why did you have to go in there alone? Logan reached over, pulling the seatbelt across me and making sure I was firmly buckled in before giving a small pat on my thigh and giving me a look that tried to be as comforting and calm as possible before climbing through and grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

Kendall leaned out the window, gun in his hand and aimed at the wheels as he took two shots that bounced off the bumper. Then another man leaned out his own window with gun in his hand and took a couple of shots at us. Logan quickly turned the wheel, the car swerving into another lane and almost crashing into a passenger and I held my head. This is dangerous, what if someone gets hurt? Kendall fired more shots, I could hear him giving an irritated and angry growl from apparently not hitting their tires and more shots were heard followed by the car swerving once more to avoid being hit by the bullets.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned.

"Just hang on, Carlos," Logan said to me, trying to keep the car more steady and I glanced up, seeing one of the car doors of the van swung open and I looked at it in confusion.

"What are they doing?" Kendall growled and his question was answered when a body fell out of the car through the open door and rolled into our path. It was too small to be James. . .it was a woman.

"Kendall break!" Logan shouted and Kendall's leg jolted, slamming onto the break and the car beginning to skid out of control as Logan turned and spun the wheel to avoid hitting the woman that fell out. Car horns were blaring and I closed my eyes, stomach beginning to churn and wretch as the car jolted to a loud and screeching stop, almost tipping over before rocking back into place and Kendall slammed his fist onto the car horn.

"They're getting away!"

"They also threw someone out!"

"I'm going to be sick," I groaned again and Logan got out of the car as Kendall slammed another angry fist onto the horn. I got out of the car too, body shaking and my head feeling light as I stumbled after Logan and followed him to the body that was thrown out. The woman was amazingly still alive, cut and scarred on her arms and a some cuts on her face but still very much alive. Then my eyes widened as I took an even closer look at the woman's face and Logan seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was.

"Miss Jennifer Collin?" Logan asked, astonished and she weakly tilted her head up to look at Logan before letting out a pained whine. Logan quickly crouched down and helped her onto her feet, arm wrapping around her waist and throwing her arm around his shoulders for her to place all weight on him. I held my stomach, looking at Logan with a sweating face.

"Logan, I-"

"Carlos, help me get her to the car," Logan said and I felt my stomach twisting in knots.

"But-"

Logan was already helping her walk over to the car, Kendall still angrily honking the horn with his fist and I groaned. So what? We found Miss Collins and we lost James in the process. I don't know whether to be happy or sad or. . .

I turned, heaving and anything that was in my stomach was now on the pavement and coughed, letting out a weak moan in the process.

This spy stuff wasn't cut out for me at all.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we should do?" Logan asked Kendall and Kendall paced back and forth.<p>

"I don't know, I really don't know. Why would they take James? If anything, they would have killed him, not kidnapped him. Something isn't right, something just isn't adding up," the blond spy replied and I took another sip of soda water Logan prepared for me to ease my stomach. Miss Collins was in a separate room of the Agency, talking with Miss Hills about something once she got her medical attention. The chief addressed the loss of James, stating that now separate agents shall go into looking for him while we remained focus on the case at hand.

But I knew Kendall wouldn't do that, he had to find James and he had to do it himself.

Kendall growled and I glanced at the blond, hands gently wrapping around the glass I held in my hands.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, looking up from his seething to give me full attention and I bit my lip.

"I thought that guns were only for Beta unit. How do you have one?" I asked and Kendall glanced at Logan, the brunette looking between us two and letting out a small sigh the same time Kendall did and he took a seat across from me.

"I'm permitted to carry a gun because. . .I'm a part of the Disoto division."

". . .Disoto division?" I asked. I never heard of that division of the Agency before, what was that? Kendall sighed, looking up at Logan and then back to me.

"It all has to do with a case that happened in the Agency a while back but you don't need to concern yourself about it. Just know that we'll be better protected now. . .I'm not going to lose any of my partners and I'm bringing James back," Kendall said, determined and I bit my lip.

"You mean that case where information was leaked about a secret division?" I asked and Kendall's eyes widened the same moment Logan's did.

"How do you know about that case?" Logan asked, sitting next to me and I gripped onto the glass tighter, looking down at the table.

"Well. . .I did some research on it to try and understand just what you might be feeling right now. . .about maybe me and you becoming more than partners and just what you are afraid of happening and well. . .that's what I found out. . . but what happened, Logan? What went wrong?" I asked and Logan sighed. Kendall began to get up out of his chair.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk," Kendall said but Logan grabbed onto Kendall's wrist.

"No, stay. . .Carlos, what happened between me and Camille was that we lost focus. I should have trusted her to be alright going to the warehouse by herself but I was lovesick and worried. I went to the warehouse anyways and didn't call any backup. Someone found out that I was there and I put both of us in danger, it was a trap and I couldn't find Camille anywhere to get her out safe with me. . .if I would have just saw it as my competent partner going to the warehouse and not my girlfriend putting her life in danger. . .maybe she would still be alive. . .I can't get you too wrapped up in me and I can't get wrapped up in you that we couldn't stand either of us getting hurt. We need to be partners, Carlos and I'm sorry it has to be this way. . .I just hope that once I'm able to retire. . .you'll still be here for me and we can be together," Logan said softly and I blinked. I didn't know what came over me, it all seemed like a blur of emotions and what seemed right in my heart but I lunged over towards Logan, wrapping my arms around him tight in a hug and lips landing on his own for a quick and chaste kiss that I broke as soon as I had begun it.

Logan stared at me, eyes wide in shock and Kendall was looking away, blush on his face from what he saw though little smile tugging at his lips and I blushed too, covering my lips and looking at Logan embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But I had to do that, I don't know why but. . .okay. . .I understand now but. . .maybe you _can _trust me as a spy and as your boyfriend just like I have faith that you'll come back from a mission safe and sound. . .like I always hope you did even when I was still your assistant. . .I guess that I just have to wait. . .I mean, you won't be in the Agency that long, right?" I asked and Logan looked at Kendall, face growing more solemn at my question and my heart began to quiver in fear, ". . .Right?"

". . .Carlos-"

"Mr. Mitchell?" a voice called out and we all turned, seeing one of the secretaries standing in the doorframe with clipboard in her hands, "Miss Collin wants to speak with you and the others about the case," she replied and Logan nodded, getting onto his feet and looking over at me with a sad expression.

"We'll talk about this later, promise. Right now, we need to get more information on where that stolen technology is along with Miss Barista."

"And James," Kendall said, eyes growing dark with anger at the sound of our missing teammate. Maybe that was what Logan was talking about, it was already too late for Kendall, he had the blond wrapped around his finger. Only instead of responding to the loss of a partner with sadness like Logan, Kendall responded to it with anger and now I was starting to figure out why he was considered one of the most intimidating spies the Agency ever had. The secretary turned, walking out and the three of us followed her down the hall and down a flight of stairs to the rooms where some briefing rooms and small little rooms for members of the Agency to study their information quietly were housed.

She opened the door, letting us walk inside before closing it shut and I glanced around the room. One of those study rooms, warm and a fire going in the corner with papers scattered on the coffee table most likely from the CIA and info about the case at hand for the two women. And standing in the corner was both Jennifers, the two women staring at us with a blank expression that I didn't understand.

"Miss Collin, what did you need to speak with us about?" Logan asked and the brunette woman smiled, walking over to us with a small sway in her hips.

"About the mission. I think it's better if you left this stuff to the CIA and the Agency step out. One of my partners was down at the racetrack but apparently, you distracted him," she said with an eyebrow raised and Logan's expression turned confused.

"What?" he asked and she gestured over to the chair with back turned to us. It turned, my eyes widening with shock to see the man that was flirting with me at the races and Logan's eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. The man got up, adjusting the collar of his shirt before walking beside Jennifer Collin, giving us a smile that was more than overconfident. I glanced at Logan, him trying to process the information in his head while keeping a calm expression.

". . .He's a CIA agent?" I asked and he gave a small nod, smiling at me and I furrowed my eyebrows. How is he an agent? He didn't seem like an agent when we met him at the racetrack. Then again, that might explain his connection to Stetson. . .but Stetson was a bad guy. . .and now my face was just confused. Kendall's face however, was more of suspicion than of understanding like Logan or confusion like mine.

"The Agency would have notified us that a CIA agent was at the track," Kendall said and the woman shrugged.

"The Agency does make a lot of mistakes, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't get the information. All the more reason for you to step off this case," she said and Kendall stepped forward.

"Why do you want us off when we have rescued you and your partner? If anything, we've done more than any of your CIA members did for you," Kendall replied and the man stepped forward, smile beaming and making a chill go up my spine.

"We don't want you to pry in our business. Some things are better left unknown by you three," he said and now Logan was looking at them with a mixture of anger and suspicion.

"What's the problem here? What are you people really working on?" Logan questioned and Jennifer Collin gave a light laugh. She walked over to Logan, sway in her hips and glimmer in her eyes as she reached up to play with Logan's collar and Kendall watched her closely with eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"No, tell us now or we're going to notify your superior and have the Chief speak to you all."

She laughed, "You always wanted to know everything when you couldn't just let everything fall the way it was supposed to," she murmured and then she looked up into his face, her hand moving to gently caress his cheek, "You haven't changed a bit, Hortense."

A gun was pointed at Jennifer's head, the owner Kendall and glaring darkly at the woman that was giving a soft smile while Logan's eyes were widening in shock and mouth was gaping.

"Who the hell are you?" Kendall hissed and click echoed through the room, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jennifer Hills pointing a gun right at the back of Kendall's head with upturned smirk and glint in her eyes.

"Drop it, blondie. Don't want your little boyfriend coming back to find your head blown clean off," she said darkly and another gun clicked, arm wrapping around my neck and pulling me back against a broad chest and cold end of the barrel against the side of my head. Someone planted a kiss on the top of my head and I squirmed in their grasp, hearing a light chuckle.

"Guess that means I got you, cutie," I heard the man muse and I looked back at Logan, eyes wide and afraid. Logan just stared at the woman in shock and she smiled.

"I know it might be hard to remember me when I look like this, it's a marvel what cosmetic surgery can do to a face that was almost blown to _smithereens _because you decided to pry your nose in something that I specifically told you to _stay away _and let me handled this. . .but I guess you'd do a lot of stupid things for people you love, huh, Logie-bear?" she said with a smile and Logan gulped and I stared at the two in shock.

What is going on here?


	14. The Third Jennifer

_Ugh, long time, short chapter. I know, I suck and I'm **so **sorry. CUTE CARGAN LOVE, BigTimeOT4, annabellex2, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Thedarkprofile, Newbie-0.0Q, holyhotcakes, aznkid97531, Ainsworth The Peace Maker, luverofjamesandlily, Cherweeze, GabJack, NikkiilovesJessee, stunnaz4lyfe, Getlostinthesound, Ruthrox, 4everCathyXD, yourenogood, StuckOnBTR13, Gagaboy090596, jamesmaslowlover, luverofjamesandlily, James'OneAndOnly, starstruk97, theleftleftleft, Gayjay94, Greengirl17, lily, Shattered-love-always, Cookie Monster Giggles, kendallsgirl12, Ainm3Fan4Ever, Sum1cooler, Itsuki, Hariken Hero, Love and Heartz, Barbed Wire Halo, Hikari no Kasai, Nickelodeonlover4life, child who is cool, annabellex2, Randomness-Is-My-Specialty, xEryChan, nickyd92, SiriusHPLuvr, brittney, starstruk97, seddielover1311, cellyjelly, Bowman0306 and Gravind Divine, thank you so much for all the alerts, favs and reviews and I am **SO **sorry for the long wait! But I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>. . .My head hurts. . .like <em>a lot<em>.

I groaned, trying to turn and move around but when I rolled to the right, I ended up falling off of something and right onto the hard and cold floor. And dusty too, knew some of it went straight into my mouth and nose from the impact of me falling and dust flying into the air. I groaned again, everything just seemed really blurry and I had no idea where the hell I was supposed to be. All I knew was that I had to get back to Kendall and Carlos. . .and Logan. Bet the bastard is probably boasting how he was right about me getting into trouble _yet _again. . .

But hey, _I _think I just found out the bad guy's hiding place!

That amounts to something right?

I shifted my head, trying to see just where I was as my vision began to clear a little more. Stone walls with barely any light shining through except for a small little window up above and too small for me to even think about climbing through. There were piles of straw in the corners of the dusty cell, what I just fell off was a small little mount into the wall and covered with straw like a makeshift bed. And. . .I could hear the sound of the ocean, like the waves crashing onto rock. Was I near the beach? Or am I on an island? I tried to get onto my feet, still feeling a little sore from all the rough handling from those goons that kidnapped me but I was able to stand and I climbed on top of the straw bed to try and peer out the window.

It was a couple inches too high, even for me and I had to jump a couple of times to even try and get a good view. It looked like there was a beach close by, I could see some sand but no beach houses or people out in the water or on the shore to start screaming out to for help. Maybe it was a private beach, which would mean that whoever owned the beach also owned where this place was. In other words, bad guys. I groaned, hopping off of the bed and walking over to the iron cell door, gripping the bars tight and peering into the stone hallways. What was this place, some castle? And it stunk too, Stetson was rich, why the hell would he get a dump like this to put his prisoners at. Especially someone who he _obviously _is attracted to, I deserve at least a freaking scented candle or something _ugh_.

"Hey! Hello! You guys are going to regret kidnapping me! My hot spy boyfriend is going to kick all your asses! And my friend! And his douche of a boyfriend too!" I shouted loudly, no one even walking down the hall to even check on me. I waited, tapping my foot and still gripping the bars tight in my fist, "I'm serious! Just watch! They have these cool spy thingies and they're tracking me and they're going to find me and bust me and then they are _so _going to kick your asses! Just wait! And another thing-"

"Can you please stop screaming?"

I jumped back, looking around the hall in confusion until I saw a hand poke out of the cell next to me, "Yeah, over here. Keep it down."

"And why should I do that? I'm trying to get out of here!"

"Well it isn't going to work, you're just wasting your voice and no one is going to be coming for you anytime soon," they replied, knew it was a woman from her voice sarcastic and slightly annoyed and I frowned.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Jennifer Barista, who are you?" she asked and my eyes widened. Found a Jennifer! Score!

"I'm James Diamond, top spy agent of the Agency."

"Hmm, Agency huh? Well if you're such a top spy agent, how'd you get caught?" she asked and I frowned. Good thing she couldn't see my face and see me trying to think up a good plan.

"Well, it's obvious that this is all a plan. My boyfriend is probably flying over here right now in a top secret jet and is going to rescue me, you and the other Jennifer," I said with a smile and she scoffed loudly. My eyebrows furrowed, just what was that for?

"Really? Wow if you actually believed 'Jennifer' needs rescuing, you're obviously the wrong people on this case," she replied and I leaned a little bit closer to the opening of the bars.

"Come again?"

"Jennifer Hills is a fake, phony and all around bitch that stole my research on satellite positioning. And 'Jennifer Collins' is the same, if you even want to call her that," the woman growled out, before the sound of someone kicking the bar door of the cell next to me _hard_ entered my ears and I slowly began to shrink away from the door. "Take my research, kidnap me, kill my partner and now we're running out of time and getting _amateurs _to _rescue _the bad guys!" And another hard kick to the bars was heard, sheesh this chick's temper is as bad as Kendall's. But then my eyes widened at what she said, well a _lot _of what she said. We were. . .helping the _bad guys?_ I didn't see who else was in the van when those guys threw me inside, they quickly blindfolded me before I could steal a quick glimpse of anything at all. . .how could we be helping the bad guys?

"Wait, who was your partner?" I asked and she let out a loud sigh.

"Jett Stetson."

"_No way_," I said, jaw hanging, "How could Stetson be your partner! He was the bad guy! He ran away to Paris and he had Jennifer tied up and-"

"It was all a ploy, you were all tricked. Someone in the CIA twisted and manipulated the information to make it seem that those two traitors were the innocent ones and Jett was the culprit behind all of this. He left to Paris after getting word of apparently those fakes trying to flee the country and go after them, figured he'd try to make them come to him though a party and that he'd work a deal. Me for whatever they want."

"You?. . .Were you and him. . ."

"Just partners."

"Good, cause he tried to get into my pants like twice just so you know," I replied and she gave another sigh.

"Well, while he was supposed to meet with one of them, I guess they knew you were following or on their tail. So they set up that little diversion and you 'rescued' them. With one of them safe in Agency care, all they had to do was get the other one under Agency and then, well they'll just destroy you guys from the inside out and you wouldn't even know a thing."

"But I don't understand. Jett. . .Jett was supposed to be the bad guy. . ."

"He wasn't! He had nothing to do with this, he was trying to get them or at least try and find a way to find me so we can _both _go after them. . .but it was too late. . .they killed him when he got back to the States to continue the search. . .that's why neither of us are going to get out of here. . .no one is coming for us," she mumbled and I gripped the bars.

"D-Don't say that. We don't know if he's really dead, maybe-"

"Well when you see a couple of goons dragging a bloody body bag to throw in the ocean, you could make a couple educated guesses," Jennifer said dryly and I bit my lip, slowly stepping back away from the cell to begin and pace. Oh god, we screwed up. We _really _screwed up. . .but I don't get it, how could the information get so screwed? The Agency checks and double checks and _triple _checks any calls of help and the sources, they would have been able to detect something wrong. And the people that give and receive information are like some of the best people in the Agency, they're people we trust, hell they probably know how every single nook and cranny of the Agency wor-

Oh.

_Oh._

"Double agents!" I shouted and she scoffed.

"Well _duh_."

"No! I mean, they must have had some tie to the Agency! So now all I have to do is get my boyfriend and-"

"You don't understand, 'Jennifer Collins' was the ex-Agency spy. Found that out when she slipped some sedatives in my drink while we were still in the CIA."

Jennifer Collins. . .the brunette? But I never remembered seeing her around. Plus, there was a certain way Jennifer kept saying her name that was throwing me off, like some kind of sarcastic tone and I clutched at the bars once more.

"Is. . .Jennifer really her name?"

"No. Her real name is Camille Roberts."

". . .Oh. My. _God_," I backed away, backed _far _away and fell onto the bed of straw. Oh man, Carlos is so in trouble. Logan's ex-partner is back and she's freaking going to come after us and oh man, I need to get in contact with them somehow, I need to warn them! Kendall. . .I need to let Kendall know that I'm alright. I growled, digging through my pockets for anything that maybe I could use as a spy gadget. Sure I stole some from Logan when he wasn't looking, gotta be in here somewhere. I pulled out a couple pieces of lint and some pennies, a stick of gum and. . .nothing. Dang, goons must have took them from me when they brought me here. I stomped the ground hard, taking the stick of gum in my hand and shoving it in my mouth to chew. I need to find a way out, I can make an escape. I'll break the both of us out and then we'll meet up with Kendall and Carlos and Logan and then-

"_Surprised?_" I heard a voice in my ear and I jumped, looking around confused. There was static, loud and fuzzing in and out but I swore I heard a voice. Then I remembered, I still had that molar radio!

"Logan? Kendall! Kendall can you hear me! I'm okay! Rescue me!" James shouted but didn't hear a response, just more of a woman's voice talking.

"_Now, here's what's going to happen. Kendall, you're coming with me. Logan. . .Logie-Bear. . .you're going to stay right here and make sure that the Agency doesn't find a thing about us_."

Pft, _Logie-Bear?_ What kind of nickname was that?

"_And what are you going to do if I decide to not let you three go so easily?_" I heard Logan hissed and there was a small little laugh from the woman before there was a loud squeak of pain that sounded really close to Carlos' pitch. And I gulped, feeling my body tense and heart almost stop.

"_Logan!_" Carlos cried and there was more laughter, this time from a man and it was dark, seducting and mocking.

"_Hush cutie, you squirm any more and the gun is going to go off. . .back off Blondie, before I __**do **__shoot him_."

Get him Kendall! Get him!

"_I think this little spy of yours is important to you, Logan. He's going to come along with us too, for safe keeping. You don't mind, do you?_" the woman asked and I heard a growl, most likely from Logan.

"_You're not going to get away with this Camille. I'm not going to let you get away_. . ._I know how to separate my work from my heart._"

"_Really? Wow, guess you really haven't changed one bit. . .maybe I'll just check to make sure._"

There was another loud yelp and I grit my teeth. Dammit, what was going on!

"_Logan! Let me go! Let me go!_"

"_You really wouldn't care if I just killed him right now? Are you telling me that, Logan?_"

"_Please let me go! Please don't!_"

"_I'll shoot him, Logan. Right in the head. You saw how I dealt with enemies on past missions, you know what I'm capable of Logan. Do you want to see that happen to your little spy?_"

"_Let me go! Please don't! Let me go!_" Carlos was sobbing and my heart was beating really fast, where the hell was Kendall? What was going on? Oh god, why isn't Logan _doing _something about this!

"_Let him go, Camille!_" Kendall shouted and then I heard a gunshot followed my Kendall screaming in pain, hands going over to cover my mouth. No, no this isn't happening.

"Kendall! Kendall can you hear me! Kendall I'm sorry! Please be okay, please!" I shouted.

"_That was a bullet to his leg, __**this **__bullet will be to your little spy's head. Are you going to listen to what we're going to do, Logan? Or are you still going to say you can __**really **__separate your heart from your work._"

"_Camille, let him go._"

"_I'm going to count to three, Logan._"

"_Let him go, Camille,_" Logan's voice sounded like it was shaking and my heart was beating fast. Okay, I promise to _never _mess with you again if you just stop being a square and _do something!_

"_One._"

"_Camille, let him __**go**__._"

"_Two._"

"_Logan!_" Carlos shouted out.

"_Okay! Okay! Don't shoot him please don't hurt him!_" Logan cried out and I let out a breath. "_Please Camille, please don't hurt him._"

"_You care about him?_"

"_Yes, I care so much about him. He's the world to me, __**please **__don't hurt him_," Logan plead and there was silence until a soft little feminine laughter sounded.

"_Good then. . .I'll be taking him with me along with Kendall as our protection. . .if you know what 's good for you, you'd be a good boy and stay right here until we're done._"

"_. . .Why?. . .Why are you doing this?_"

"_Oh no no no, Logie-Bear, I can't tell you everything now. . .I'll send someone for you and maybe __**then**__ I'll talk. . .ciao~_"

There was a loud commotion, sounding like a struggle with Kendall grunting and Carlos screaming out for Logan until finally the radio feed began to go in and out of static. I placed my hand up to my ear, shouting out 'Hello' over and over hoping that someone, _anyone _can hear me. Oh man, this is so bad. What does she want? What is she planning?

Why did this had to happen to us?

I fell onto the floor, onto my knees and looked straight at the dirty ground. It's all my fault. I went and was stupid and got captured and now Kendall was hurt and Carlos was almost killed. . .Logan was right. . .I'm not a spy. I'm just some idiot in a suit and now my boyfriend. . .he's not even my boyfriend, he's just my partner and I'm so stupid and my hands went up to my face. Kendall. . .please be okay. . .

". . ._James?_"

My eyes widened, "Logan? Logan can you hear me?"

"_Yes. . .I heard you_."

"What the hell! Why didn't you say anything! Do you know how scared I was? Did Kendall and Carlos hear me?"

"_I. . .I don't know but I couldn't reveal that you were listening in on us. . .they might have thought it was me phoning for help and would have killed us all in one go. All three of them had guns_."

"Wait, who was the third one?"

"_That guy at the race track that you said was a bad guy? Yeah, he's a bad guy._"

And this would have been such a good 'told you so' moment but I kept my mouth shut, heart beating and head spinning to fast to even care right now whether I was right and Logan was wrong. I began to pace back and forth, the cell wasn't that big and it didn't leave me that much room to walk around. "What are we going to do? Where are they taking them?"

"_I don't know James. . .where are you?_"

"Not sure. Think it's some place off the beach or an island or something. San Diego? Venice?" I rambled off, standing on the straw bed to try and jump up to look out the small window again.

"_Hang on, I'll pin point your location._"

"You can do that?"

"_Yeah. And I can do it with Carlos too. I'm not going to let Camille take him away, I'm bringing an __**army **__to get him and Kendall back._"

"And me. No one shoots my boyfriend and gets away with it," I said with a growl and Logan chuckled before there was a small beeping in my ear. Must be trying to track me, I stood still as possible and waited until the beeping stopped.

"_Carmel_."

"What?"

"_That's where you are. Carmel. And I bet they're bringing Kendall and Carlos where you are too. Hang on, I'm coming for you guys_."

And really, there wasn't anything else I could do but just mutter out an 'Okay' and hear the radio feed go to static. I stood there, just now listening to the ocean crashing up on the rocks and the waves. And I placed my hand on the cool brick stone, leaning against it and giving a soft sigh.

Kendall. . .please be alright.


End file.
